Together Forever
by AA Lover
Summary: AU. Andros and Ashley have known each other forever. What will happen when they meet after several years apart?
1. Ch 1 Loss

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

A/N: I already have several chapters written for this story but feel free to make suggestions. They may make me take the story in a completely different direction.

Ch. 1 Loss

The small one-year-old boy and girl curled up together in a futile effort to keep warm. Andros opened one sleepy eye and found himself looking at a baby other than his sister. Ashley suddenly opened her eyes and was surprised to see someone besides her brother in the crib with her. As though they were cued, their mothers entered the room holding their siblings and placed them in the crib.

"I think they noticed," Kristen Vulcan, Andros and Karone's mother, stated as she watched her son crawl over to his sister. Donna Hammond, Marcus and Ashley's mother, just nodded as she watched her twins curl up on the other end of the crib. They continued to watch their children until they had all fallen back asleep.

"You're sure you don't mind watching them for a few days?" Donna questioned once they were back downstairs.

"I'm sure," Kristen answered for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. "Besides, Andros and Karone need to learn to play with other kids their age." By this time their husbands, Aarcuus and Daniel, had returned with Donna's older son, Jeff. "It's about time you three got back."

"Mommy!" six-year-old Jeff cried as he ran into his mother's waiting arms. "I want to go with you and Daddy."

"We need you to stay here and help with Ashley and Marcus," Daniel tried to explain to his impatient son. "We'll be back in a few days." Jeff was pulled into a fierce hug by both his parents. "We love you." Jeff watched sadly as his parents walked out the front door and then ran up to the room that he was sharing with the twins.

"Should we go after him?" Aarcuus questioned as he pulled his wife into a hug.

"No," Kristen answered, "just give him a little time and he'll be fine."

Weeks passed without so much as a word from either Donna or Daniel. Jeff was becoming more withdrawn from everyone while the twins seemed to be growing closer. Aarcuus was on the verge of going to search for them when they received a call from Donna.

"I'm sorry," she began and Kristen could tell that something was very wrong. "We won't be able to make it back for a while."

"What's wrong?" Kristen questioned, the strain of her friend's voice growing. Instead of an answer she heard a click as the phone on the other end was slammed down. "Aarcuus, we have to find them!" She began crying as he wrapped her in his arms.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked from the doorway. "What happened to my mom and dad?"

"We're not sure, Jeff," Aarcuus answered, knowing that his wife couldn't, "but we're going to start looking for them first thing in the morning."

Months passed and they searched each and every day. Both sets of twins had turned two and now Ashley and Marcus were referring to Kristen and Aarcuus as Mommy and Daddy. They could tell that there was a special interaction between Andros and Ashley but didn't really think much about it. They had repeated Donna and Daniel missing to the police the night of the strange phone call, but they had yet to find anything.

Early one morning they were awoken by a pounding on their door. Aarcuus hurried downstairs while Kristen stayed to comfort the children. He was shocked to see Donna on the other side of the door but quickly pulled her into the house.

"They killed him!" she yelled as she began to sob. Aarcuus did his best to comfort her but soon Kristen and Jeff appeared in the living room.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" her son questioned and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Where's Daddy?"

"The bad people hurt him, Jeff," Donna explained, trying hard to keep her own emotions intact.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Jeff asked, trying hard not to break into tears. When his mother nodded he pulled away from her and ran back up the stairs.

"Let me," Aarcuus interrupted as Donna prepared to go after her son. He ran up the stairs and found Jeff standing beside the crib, whispering to his sleeping siblings.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll tell you all about Dad when you get older. We're going to be okay." A sudden movement at the door caught his attention and he turned to face Aarcuus. "What do you want?"

He knew that he should apologize for his tone but Aarcuus didn't seem to mind as he answered, "Your mom was very worried about you and I thought it would be best if she waited to talk to you after she felt better."

"What are we going to do? Why did this have to happen?" the little boy asked as tears began to roll down his face. Aarcuus didn't have an answer so he settled for wrapping the shuddering boy in his arms.

A/N: Please Review.


	2. Ch 2 Moving On

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Star Fata: Glad you liked it._

_Jessica01: It takes them a little while, but they get things back together._

_Lavonne Adams: They do begin to pay more attention to them and find out something very interesting about the two._

_AH/AY: Is this soon enough?_

Ch. 2 Moving On

Three years had passed since the tragic death of Daniel Hammond and his family was having a very hard time picking up the pieces. Donna had made the decision that she, Jeff, and the twins were going to remain on KO-35 with Aarcuus and his family. Both sets of twins, now four-years-old, were inseparable. The special relationship between Andros and Ashley continued to grow and their parents finally realized that they were soul mates. Marcus and Andros were also incredibly close and played together the majority of the time.

Jeff had matured a lot, a little more than his mother cared for, but he still loved to play with his siblings and his friends at school so Donna didn't mention it. Every night he would tell his younger brother and sister a story about their father, determined for the twins to know the father they would never meet. Jeff had been firmly against the idea of his mother dating anyone new but she had explained that both he and the twins needed a father. Although he didn't want another man to take his father's place he knew that his mother would never allow that to happen. At the moment Jeff was playing with the twins.

"Jeff, come here," his mother called from downstairs. After making sure to pick up the small pieces that they weren't allowed to play with Jeff headed down to the living room. When he reached the doorway he saw a man standing with his mother. "This is Jonathan. He's going to take me out to lunch, okay?"

Jeff walked up to the man, held out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Jeff."

Jonathan took his hand and shook it as he replied, "I'm Jonathan. Is it alright with you if I take your mom out to lunch?"

"As long as you're nice to her," he answered, turning towards his mother. "I love you." He gave her a quick hug and then asked, "You haven't said good-bye to Ashley and Marcus yet, have you?" When his mother shook her head he called, "Ashley! Marcus! Come down here please!" Ashley came down the stairs, dragging Andros behind her, followed closely by Marcus and Karone.

"What's going on?" Ashley questioned, staring at the strange man standing beside her mother.

"This is Jonathan," Donna began, reaching her hand out to her daughter. Ashley let go of Andros' hand with great reluctance and allowed herself to be pulled to her mother's side. "I'm going to go with him to dinner and I'll be back in a little while." She hugged both Ashley and Marcus before turning to Jeff. "Watch them for me, okay?" As she pulled him into a hug she felt him nod against her shoulder.

That night had led to many more dates in the months to come and soon Donna was trying to explain to her children that they were going to move to Earth with Jonathan.

"Mommy," Ashley whined, "I don't want to leave! I want to stay here with Andros!"

"I know that you want to stay here, Sweetie," Donna replied, picking up he upset four-year-old. "But I think it will be better for us if we moved away from here." Ashley began to sob and wiggled her way out of her mother's grasp.

"I'm not going!" she yelled, as she ran up the stairs with Andros hot on her heels. When they reached the bedroom she fell onto the bed and cried into a pillow.

"Ashley," Andros began carefully, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was, "it will be okay. When you move we can write letters to each other and talk to each other on the phone."

"But I'll miss you," Ashley whispered. He carefully walked over to the bed and pulled Ashley into his arms.

"I'll miss you too," he admitted. "But one day we'll find each other again and I won't ever let you go." They headed slowly back down the stairs both dreading what they knew was coming. On their way out Andros grabbed a small stuffed animal that was lying on his bed.

"Are you okay now?" Donna asked when her daughter reappeared.

"Yeah," Ashley answered. "Is it okay if we write letters to each other?"

"Sure," her mother replied. "I think that's an excellent way for you to stay in touch with each other. Now, it's time to go." Ashley nodded and turned to Andros once again.

"Here," he whispered, passing her the teddy bear, "I want you to have him. Every time you look at him you think of me, okay?" She only nodded, tears running down her face again as she wrapped her arms around Andros in a fierce hug.

"I'll always be here for you, always," she promised as she backed away. Jeff and Marcus both gave Andros a quick hug and goodbye while their sister hugged Karone.

"Keep him safe," she whispered in the other girl's ear.

"Always," Karone promised, hugging her best friend tighter. When they finally let go Donna led her children out to the waiting hover car. Andros and Karone, along with their parents watched as the car got further and further away. Once it was completely out of sight both children broke down in tears. Their parents picked them up and carried them back into the house. They rocked their children silently until they had both fallen asleep. Little did they know trouble was right around the corner for their family.

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Ch 3 Destiny

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_AH/AY: Yeah, poor them. It gets a lot happier in this chapter._

_Phantom Rogue:Donna just wants to protect her children and while she knows it's wrong to seperate them she doesn't know what else to do. No, Ashley's not Karovan they were just visiting. Her parents were informats between KO-35 and Earth._

_Star Fata: Glad you liked it._

Ch. 3 Destiny

As he read the letter from Ashley the first smile in many years spread across his face. It read:

Dear Andros,

Your last letter really broke my heart. I'm so sorry about Zhane, but don't let this eat at you all the time. I just started at a new school called Angel Groove High School. Yes, we've moved again. Ever since Jonathan was almost killed by those people who killed my dad mom's been going crazy. Marcus and Jeff say hi. I really hope to see you soon. Oh, you won't believe it! There are Power Rangers here too! I'm sure they're not as good as you are but they protect us. Again, I hope to see you soon. I Love You!

Love,

Ashley

That was Ashley. Always trying, and most of the time succeeding, to cheer him up. Andros really wished that he could take the time to go and see her but he knew that right now he had to focus on getting as far away from KO-35 as possible. Not only to protect himself but also to protect Zhane and he still had to find Karone. As his thoughts landed on Karone pain came over all his senses. His parents hadn't been the same since her disappearance and he knew they'd never be the same again. For a moment he considered writing Ashley and telling her what his father had done to him after her kidnapping but decided against it. Ashley didn't need him bringing her down all the time, besides she seemed to be happy so he should be happy for her.

Nearly two years had passed and Andros was beginning to worry. He had sent a letter back to Ashley but had never received one back. It was a sad thought but he knew that she had probably moved on. How could she possibly love someone after they had spent nearly thirteen years apart?

"Andros, we are approaching Dark Specter's location," DECA reported, shaking him out of his thoughts. She personally thought that Andros was crazy for thinking that Ashley didn't love him, but she kept her thoughts to herself. She also thought he was crazy for going to this party filled with people who wanted the rangers dead, any of them wanting particularly dead.

"Thanks, DECA," he replied, standing to go dig his cloak out of his closet. When he returned he ordered, "DECA, do not contact me unless there is an emergency. I don't need to give myself away first thing. And don't come any closer to the planet than we are right now. I really don't need any more repairs to do than I already have."

"Alright, Andros," DECA stated, although she had no intention on following that command if it meant saving his life. She watched as he teleported to the surface of the abandoned planet, hopefully undetected, and then turned her attention to watching over Zhane. Suddenly, her attention was diverted to a small shuttle heading towards the Astro Megaship.

On the shuttle Ashley began to feel some hope start to form and said, "Alpha, begin a docking sequence with that ship." When the other rangers looked at her skeptically she replied, "We're almost out of fuel and we have absolutely no idea where we're going." Of course, she did also have another motive up her sleeves but she didn't plan on telling them yet. She had only been four when she had moved but she could remember with great detail the layout that the Megaship was supposed to have. Aarcuus had been the head designer for the outstanding vessel and had promised to take Andros, her, and her siblings on it as soon as it was finished. She had never received her tour but knew that if she was right Andros would be more than happy to give her that tour.

Meanwhile, Andros was just trying to stay alive as he darted from side to side to avoid the blast coming from the Velcofighters. He had tried to remain calm when Astronama had called him out as a spy but when a sword was pointed at your neck it was best to get out of there as quickly as possible. Now, as he weaved to avoid the lasers around him he wished he would have brought the Megaship just a little closer. DECA was surely watching, probably planning on mocking him as soon as he got onboard. He shook the thoughts away as a blast barely went by his head and concentrated on staying alive long enough for DECA to make fun of him.

It had taken a while to get rid of the fighters that had followed him, but he was soon standing on the Megaship once again. As he approached the Bridge he heard strange voices and drew his weapon but when he rounded the corner all he could see was Ashley. He dropped his blaster, demorphed, and ran towards her and she did the same. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and spun around several times. When he finally stopped he looked into her eyes and then kissed her. Ashley was shocked. She had always thought that she would have to be the one to make this move but she felt herself losing all sense of reality as he kissed her. She knew her friends were watching, but she didn't particularly care at the moment. All that mattered was she and Andros were together once again and she never planned on letting him go again. All too soon they had to break apart but the silly grin that broke out across Andros' face made her sure that they would be doing this a lot more. It was then that Andros noticed the other people in the room. He began to blush furiously and Ashley barely managed to keep herself from laughing. He heard her little giggle and glared at her before running his hands up and down her sides. She couldn't help but break out in laughter as she fought to get his hands off her.

When Andros finally stopped Cassie asked her friend, "Who is he?"

A/N: Please Review!


	4. Ch 4 Explanations

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Sweet Sas: Here's more._

_AH/AY: Yeah, it is a bit different. That's why I like to write it._

_Star Fata: There's nothing wrong with feeling silly. I feel silly plenty of days and it doesn't seem to hurt anything._

_Jessica01: Yeah he met the other rangers and already it's like they've known each other for a long time._

_Slytherin-Angel44: They get very cute right here._

Ch. 4 Explanations

"Who is he?" Cassie asked again when her friend failed to answer.

"Guys, this is Andros," Ashley introduced, "and as weird as this may sound he's been my boyfriend since we were two. Andros, this is Cassie, Carlos, and T.J."

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, on arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

"You remember the last letter I sent you?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, a few months after that we were chosen as replacements for the Power Rangers." She stopped briefly to see his reaction and was happy to see the smile that had formed on his face. "Unfortunately, our Command Center was destroyed and our powers went along with it."

"Is that why I never got anything back from you?" he questioned, finally understanding that she hadn't moved on she had just received a great responsibility. Ashley nodded, searching his expression, glad to see that he understood. "Well, it looks like you could use some new powers and since I have four morphers that aren't being used…" he trailed off as Ashley threw her arms around her neck and kissed him. When they broke apart he added, "Now that's a thank you."

Ashley hit him on the arm and replied, "Someone's being very mean today." When he pretended to pout she laughed. "Now, where are those morphers?"

"They're in my room," He stated with a smirk. "You know, I may need some help bringing them back."

"Let's go," Ashley commanded, pulling him towards the Megalift.

As the door closed she heard Cassie whisper, "I guess we shouldn't expect them back for a while."

"They already know us too well," Andros replied and Ashley launched herself at him. It took them both a few minutes to realize that the Megalift had stopped. Andros noticed first, picking Ashley up and carrying her to his room, all without breaking their kiss. He placed her on the bed and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" Ashley simply nodded, knowing that she wanted this more than anything in the world. She knew that there was a chance that she might become pregnant, probably with twins, but as long as the baby or babies were Andros' she didn't care. Her train of thought crashed as Andros kissed her neck and she slid her hands under his shirt. She felt his muscles tense for just a second and then they relaxed again.

It wasn't long before all their clothes were thrown on the floor and she was once again staring into those dark, hazel eyes. She nodded again answering his unspoken question and he slowly entered her. He was gentle, making sure that he didn't hurt her, and it was then that Ashley stiffened as the memory came back to her. Andros froze sensing her fright and looked down at her. The tears in her eyes worried him and he whispered her name.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" he questioned, making sure to hold himself completely still. She didn't answer him right away but was able to bury the memory once again.

"I'm fine," she answered. When he began to disagree she kissed him again causing him to forget everything but her. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that they slept, but each was content in the other's arms.

Ashley was the first to wake and smiled when she found Andros was still fast asleep. She knew that he had been having nightmares about both Zhane and Karone because he had told her and it was nice to see that she could take away a little of his pain. She worried as she remembered her own memory resurfacing last night and only hoped that Andros wouldn't ask. She knew that when she took him to see her family it would have to come out and she prayed she'd be ready by then. Pushing those thoughts aside, Ashley brushed a stray strand of his dual-colored hair out of his face and he mumbled something into the darkness. She then decided that it was time for him to wake up so they could go and talk to her friends. She leaned in to kiss him and was surprised when he crushed his mouth to hers.

"Come on," she began when they broke apart. "We better be getting down there before they think we were kidnapped or something."

"I'm sure they know exactly what we did," Andros answered, reluctantly climbing out of the bed and separating their clothes. When they were both fully dressed they walked hand in hand to the Work Bay. Andros remembered her freezing up the night before but saw that Ashley didn't seem in the mood to talk about it so he didn't push. He knew how it felt to be pushed into talking about something and he wasn't about to do that to Ashley.

"It's about time you guys decided to rejoin us," Cassie said with a smile. "We've had to listen to these two fight over every little thing." She was pointing towards Alpha and DECA, who were now playing a game of chess.

"We're sorry guys," Ashley replied. "It just took a little more time than expected to find these morphers. But here they are." She handed Cassie hers and Andros handed Carlos and T.J. theirs.

"So now that we're rangers again what do we do?" T.J. asked, assuming the leader role for the four new Astro Rangers.

"Well," Andros began, one of his arms wrapped around Ashley's waist, "I think we might want to start with a tour of the ship." He watched closely as Ashley's eyes lit up like a small child's. "And then we might have a short practice so you can get used to your new powers."

"On the Simu-deck right?" Ashley questioned, trying to recall the correct name for all the rooms.

Andros nodded and said, "I guess we can start right here. This is the Work Bay. The Synthetron can make any food you want but I will warn you, most of it doesn't taste very good. Over here are the Jump Tubes. We'll use them when we need the Galaxy Gliders, which I will teach you to ride, probably today." They continued the tour, through the Simu-deck, sleeping quarters, engine room, and finally ending on the Bridge. "DECA is the on-board computer. She controls every function of the ship. Basically meaning, if you make her made you will pay. Now, if she ever gets too bad, which is often, this is the button that turns her off."

"So, what do we do first?" T.J. asked.

"Since we're going after Zordon," Andros began, "the first thing is to fix the Megaship. She's not ready to make a long distance voyage."

"We can go to Earth," Ashley stated, looking hopefully at Andros. "They'll help us at NASADA and my mom and my brothers would love to see you."

Andros noticed that Ashley had only mentioned Donna but decided to let it slide for now as he replied, "Okay, let's go." When her face lit up he couldn't help but smile.

"DECA, I can set that course for you," Alpha stated, walking towards the console.

"Thank you, Alpha, but I am much more suited…" her voice trailed of as Alpha pressed the button. The rangers couldn't help but laugh.

"I have set the course for home," the robot reported gleefully. The new Astro Rangers, with the exception of Ashley, began telling stories about Earth and Andros and Ashley slipped out the door.

"Have you found Karone yet?" She asked once they were in the hallway.

"No," he answered and she could clearly hear the severe pain in his voice. "Ashley, I can't even find a small trace that may tell me where she is."

"How did your parents react?" she questioned. In all his letters after Karone's disappearance he had never mentioned his parents' reaction, but when he flinched at the question she could almost guess.

"My mom got really depressed," he began, staring down at his feet, "but my dad started drinking. When he would get drunk he would come home and beat me until I passed out. Mom was so bad I guess she never heard it and I lied to her about the bruises." He stopped long enough to wipe the tears off his face. "When I got picked to become a ranger it didn't take the team long to figure it out." Andros stopped again and Ashley wrapped her arms around him.

"Andros," Ashley began gently, knowing already that her statement was going to fall on deaf ears, "it wasn't your fault. We'll find Karone and everything will be okay." She could feel him shuddering in her embrace, fighting hard not to break down, and she wished for the ability to take some of his pain away.

"You sound a lot like Zhane," he whispered as he began to calm down.

"I'll take that as a complement," she stated. "How's he doing?" She knew that it was going to be a painful question but she also knew it may help him to talk about it.

"Fine, I guess," he replied, stepping away from her. "DECA can't even give an estimated time as to when he'll wake up." He stopped suddenly and a flash of complete terror flashed across his face. "Zhane! No!" He sprinted down several different corridors with Ashley hot on his heels, finally stopping at what appeared to be a wall in the engine room. He entered a code and a door slid open. Andros hurried over to a weird looking chamber and Ashley assumed it was the one holding Zhane.

"Andros, what's going on?" she asked as she slowly approached him. When he turned to face her she was shocked to see a smile on his face.

"He's finally waking up," he answered, picking her up and spinning her around. Finally, things were beginning to go his way.

A/N: Please Review!


	5. Ch 5 More Surprises

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Lavonne Adams: Not until they find Karone, which isn't that far away._

_Star Fata: Here's more!_

_AH/AY: Actually, yes he did but Andros won't find that out for a while._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Yep, he's waking up and causing trouble._

_SweetSas: Thanks. I think my writing has improved a lot over the past little bit._

_Jessica01: Yes, he's finally awake! He was my next favorite Space Ranger too._

_Phantom Rogue: It will still be a couple chapters before what happened to Ashley is revealed but I bet almost everyone can guess._

Ch. 5 More Surprises

Cold, that was the only thing his mind could comprehend. He didn't know why it was so cold unless DECA was getting him back for something. Zhane smiled and opened his eyes, but instead of seeing the bottom of his bunk, he was staring at a frost covered glass. He began to panic and called out desperately to Andros for help.

'Don't worry, Zhane,' Andros began, his mental voice sounding a bit rusty, 'I'll have you out of there in a few minutes.' Zhane barely kept himself from asking his friend what had happened but it struck him just as the cryo-tube began to open. All he could see was himself throwing Andros out of the way and telling him to run. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he knew his friend. Andros had probably been blaming himself since that day and Zhane knew it was going to be his job to get him through it. As soon as the tube was completely open Zhane attempted and failed to sit up. "You've been laying there for two years," Andros explained at his worried expression.

"Two years?" he questioned as Andros helped him sit up. "Who's she?"

"That's Ashley," Andros answered pulling her over to them. "Ashley, this is Zhane." She only nodded and Andros was surprised to see her acting this nervous.

"I'll leave you two alone," she whispered but before she could walk out the door he grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?" he asked. He didn't know why she was acting like this but it was beginning to worry him.

"I thought you might want some time alone," she replied, not quite meeting his eyes. "I know you two have a lot to talk about." Finally, it hit him. Ashley was afraid that she wouldn't meet Zhane's standards for dating him.

"Ashley," he stated softly, forcing her to look at him, "all we're going to talk about is you so you might as well stay." Zhane cleared his throat and they turned around.

"I really don't care what we talk about," he began. "I just want out of this ice box." Both Andros and Ashley rushed over and helped him stand. His first steps were wobbly, much like those of an infant, but he was soon walking normally again. When they walked onto the Bridge he was surprised to see three more humans and a robot standing there. "Who are they?"

"This is T.J., Carlos, Cassie, and Alpha," Andros introduced. "And guys, this is Zhane, my best friend."

"Where's he been?" Carlos asked stepping forward to greet Zhane.

"He was injured in the final battle on KO-35. The only way the doctors knew h would survive was by placing him in cryogenic suspension and he's been there for two years," Andros explained. Both Ashley and Zhane could hear the guilt in his voice but decided to corner him about it later.

Before anymore questions could be asked DECA reported, "Ecliptor is attacking Angel Groove."

'Angel Groove?' Zhane questioned.

'I'll explain later,' Andros answered silently. Aloud he ordered, "Let's go!" As they ran to the Work Bay he turned to Zhane and asked, "Are you sure you're up to this?" At Zhane's nod they morphed and rode to Earth on their Galaxy Gliders. When they arrived they quickly divided into three groups of two. Although Andros wanted to fight with Ashley he knew that he had to go with Zhane since he was the only person that Zhane had fought with. That left Cassie with T.J. and Ashley with Carlos. Just as Andros was about to think that they had an advantage a sudden cry caught his attention. He turned quickly, trusting Zhane to watch his back, and saw Ashley lying on the ground. Ecliptor was approaching her slowly and every time she would attempt to move Andros could feel pain shoot through him. When Ecliptor raised his sword Andros' paralyses ended and he yelled, "Ashley! No!" He launched himself into the air and landed a few feet in front of Ashley and took the blow that was meant for her.

He was hit with so much force that he was threw back several feet and demorphed on contact. Ecliptor then retreated to the Dark Fortress with his small army behind him. Zhane rushed to his side, doing his best to stop the blood that was seeping out of his friend while the other rangers placed themselves between Zhane and Ashley so she couldn't see the condition Andros was in.

"What happened?" Ashley asked, staring into the faces of her friends, all of whom had demorphed. They were thankful that she had passed out sometime before Andros had been hit because they knew they needed to keep her calm.

"T.J.," Zhane began, trying to keep the tears out of his voice and failing miserably, "could you help me please?" T.J. didn't waste any time going over to help Zhane. He stopped short when he saw the amount of blood that their leader had lost. "We have to get him back to the Megaship now!" As carefully as they could they placed Andros on Zhane's glider and Zhane took him to the infirmary.

"Well, we better get you up there too," Cassie stated light-heartedly, but Ashley could see that she was forcing herself to smile. Ashley knew then that Andros wasn't just a little hurt and started crying. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and placed on her glider, but all she could think about was Andros.

When they arrived on the Megaship, they walked towards the Med Bay with obvious resistance. Carlos was carrying Ashley, who was sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder. As they approached the Med Bay Cassie began to walk in front of Carlos so she could tell him whether he should take Ashley in or not. She peered into the room and barely managed to choke down a sob when she saw the amount of blood on the floor. Although it appeared that Zhane and T.J. had managed to stop the bleeding, it seemed to Cassie that he might have lost too much.

At Cassie's reaction, Carlos had turned around and was walking away from the Med Bay but Ashley yelled, "I want to see Andros!" She winced in pain and Carlos obeyed, knowing that Ashley would continue to aggravate her own injuries non-stop until she was taken to Andros.

"Listen," he began, "I'm not going to lie to you. He's in bad shape but you have to let us take care of you before you can start worrying about him, okay?" Ashley nodded. She knew Carlos was right but she didn't know how to stop herself from worrying about Andros, not when he had saved her. She had seen the blood on the ground, despite her friends' attempts to block her view and she needed to know that Andros was okay.

A/N: Please Review.


	6. Ch 6 Memories

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Slytherin-Angel44: That's a good question. I don't know the answer. Maybe it just seems right to write them like that._

_AH/AY: Of course he'll be okay, physically at least._

_tay: While he's worrying about her she'll be worrying about him._

_Star Fata: Thanks._

_Phantom Rogue: They both have to be okay for the story to continue._

Ch. 6 Memories

Time. Alpha told them time was what Andros needed to heal. Two weeks had passed and Astronama's attacks had been coming more and more frequently. T.J. had assumed the role as leader, but Ashley and Zhane were always only half there. The other rangers spent more time watching their backs than they did their own.

At the moment, Ashley and Zhane were gathered around Andros' bed, both praying that he would be okay. The other rangers tried to get them out of the room but both refused, saying that Andros needed them and that they didn't plan on leaving him again. At some point they began telling stories about Andros to each other. Ashley told Zhane what he was like when he was younger and Zhane filled in the blanks for her after Karone's disappearance.

"I could always tell something was going on," Zhane stated. "I just didn't know what. Then, one day he came to school and his face was covered in bruises and I finally put two and two together."

"I always wondered why he suddenly stopped mentioning his parents in his letters," Ashley replied, glancing down at Andros' still form, "but I never asked until we got here."

"I think that he believed and probably still believes that he deserved it," Zhane attempted to reason. "I just wish he would wake up."

"Me too, Zhane, me too," Ashley sympathized, placing a hand on his shoulder. Meanwhile, in his injured state, Andros was having a nightmare, one that would result in many sleepless nights.

_"Andros!" his father yelled and he could hear the drunken slur at the end of his name. Although he knew what was coming he knew better than to hide. Hiding always made it worse. Andros sank down on the edge of his bed and waited. Over the past months he had become use to the beatings and was now beginning to believe he deserved it. The older form of Andros stood in the corner silently screaming at his younger self to run but he knew, logically, that his younger self would sit on the bed and wait for the beating to begin. He closed his eyes as he father began to hit the small form on the bed but something made him open them again. What he saw almost made him faint. Standing in the doorway, a huge smile plastered on her face, was his mother._

Andros shot up from the bed screaming and his two friends hurried to calm him down. Ashley wrapped her arms tightly around him but to her surprise he pushed her away. It was like he was in the room with them but he was seeing something completely different in his mind. Andros jumped from the bed, despite his injuries and ran to his quarters. Zhane and Ashley had followed him, but not before Zhane had grabbed a sedative.

They approached the door slowly, not surprised when they found it to be locked. Zhane decided to try to reach him first. He reached out slowly towards his best friend but was forced away strongly when he tried to gain entrance to his friend's mind.

'Come on, Andros,' he coaxed gently. 'Whatever you're seeing isn't real.'

'It is real,' Andros sobbed. Even though his pain was obvious, Zhane was glad he had at least answered. 'I thought she loved me. That she would protect me.'

'Who?' Zhane questioned. He didn't want to push Andros but he had no idea what he was talking about. When his friend failed to answer he added, 'You know you can trust me. No one can hurt you anymore.'

'My mom,' he answered. 'She watched when my dad beat me. I always thought she would have stopped him if she'd known.'

By now, Zhane and Ashley could hear him crying through the thick walls and Zhane commanded, "DECA, open the door now!" The AI did as she was told, but only because she was afraid of what Andros might do if left alone. They rushed into the room and Ashley wrapped her Andros in her arms, preventing him from seeing the syringe in Zhane's hand. Zhane administered the sedative without a single complaint and waited for it to take affect. Ashley rocked Andros back and forth in her lap, surprised with how light he weighed, whispering again and again that he was safe with them. It broke her heart seeing him so upset and she swore to take vengeance on the people that had caused him such pain.

It took nearly thirty minutes for the sedative to take affect but when it did, both Ashley and Zhane were glad. Zhane carried Andros back to the Med Bay and scanned him for any additional injuries.

"What was that?" Ashley asked, well aware that Zhane knew what had upset Andros.

"Evidently," he began, with obvious reluctance, "he had a dream about a time his father beat him, but this time he saw his mother watching. He had always told me that she would've stopped **Aarcuus if she would've known what was going on and now he knows the truth." **

**"How long will the sedative keep him asleep?" she asked with tears in her eyes.**

**"At least four hours," Zhane answered quietly and Ashley noticed that he too was fighting not to cry.**

**"He's going to be okay, Zhane," Ashley promised, although she knew it didn't mean much. "He has both of us to help him though this and the others will help as much as they can." **

**"You mean, how much he'll allow them to help," he corrected gently, but smiling a little. "I just want him to be okay."**

**"And he will be," Ashley promised and they settled in for another long night.**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	7. Ch 7 Helping Hands

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Star Fata: Yeah, poor Andros. Don't worry it gets better for him soon._

_Jessica01: I don't know. When I put it up it wasn't and didn't even know anything about it until you mentioned it. _

_TAY: I'm not sure if Ashley will follow through on that goal quiet yet. I haven't written that far into the story yet._

_AH/AY: Glad you like it. It's always poor Andros._

_Phantom Rogue: I don't know why anyone would want to hurt him. It really doesn't make much sense, but we all seem to write someone hurting him at least a little bit._

_DinzeeDol:Soon enough for you?_

Ch. 7 Helping Hands

Neither Ashley nor Zhane got much sleep that night, not because they weren't exhausted but because every few hours Andros would wake up from the same nightmare, crying and swearing that it couldn't be the truth. They had both tried to comfort him but he kept pushing them away.

"Andros," Ashley coaxed gently, "we're here to help you, but we can't help if you won't let us in." She and Zhane had been taking turns pressuring Andros. Neither knew if it was the right thing to do but they needed to do something. Ashley slowly approached the bed, knowing that the last thing she needed to do was scare Andros more. She sat down and pulled him into a fierce hug. When he started to resist she held him tighter, feeling him shudder in her embrace. "Let it out, Andros. It's only hurting you more by keeping it all inside." He finally broke, letting go of several years' worth of hurt and betrayal. She held him as he cried; silently praying that some of his pain would disappear.

As he began to regain his composure she released her hold on him and he whispered, "Thank you." He wiped his eyes several times trying to stop the tears that continued to make their way down his face. They sat in silence for several more minutes before his stomach growled.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ashley asked, glad to see him attempting to let his life return to normal. At his nod she went over to the Synthetron and ordered his favorite meal from when they were little, ravioli. He smiled at the reminder and ate quickly.

"Can you get everyone to meet on the Bridge in about five minutes?" he asked once he was finished.

"Sure," she replied a little surprised that he wanted to see the other rangers so soon.

Once she had gathered the others she went to help Andros since he was still injured. When they arrived Andros took his seat with Ashley and Zhane on each side. Just as the others were about to begin throwing questions at him Andros held up his hand, effectively silencing them.

"I know you have a lot of questions," he began, staring down at his hands. "I will try to answer them but right now I want to tell you a story." He took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves, and Ashley squeezed his hand. "First, we never did get around to how Ashley and I knew each other. When we were younger, a lot younger, Ashley and her family lived on KO-35 and our parents were best friends. They all came to stay with us for a while and then their parents were called away on a mission." He stopped not knowing how much Ashley wanted him to tell.

"While they were gone they were captured and my father was killed," Ashley filled in. "My mom started dating Jonathan and we moved to Earth."

"We stayed in touch through letters," Andros took over again. "At least until my sister was kidnapped. My parents blamed me and my father beat me. I didn't know until last night that my mom watched. I always thought she would stop him but now I know the truth. A few years later I got the Red Astro Morpher and it didn't take long for the older rangers to figure out what had happened." He paused again, daring to look up from his hands. The pity on everyone's face angered him but he knew it was how they would react. "After that, Ashley and I stayed in contact as much as possible and then you guys showed up here."

"All I can say," Cassie began, stepping forward to stand in front of him, "is we'll always be here for you no matter what."

He smiled and although it didn't seem like enough whispered, "Thank you."

Later that evening Andros and Ashley were enjoying a quiet dinner on the Simu-Deck. Ashley watched Andros intently, making sure that they had really gotten through to him. Zhane had told her what he had been like the years after Karone's kidnapping and she hadn't liked it at all. Now, she was trying to figure out how she was going to get him to go see her family. She knew they would be ecstatic to see him again but there was a secret there too. She knew he had a right to know and after he had shared everything with her, she felt bad keeping this from him. She felt the memory coming on but she was unable to push it away before it became her mind's soul focus.

_Ashley was sitting in her room doing some homework when she heard a knock on her door. Before she could answer her stepfather came through the door, a cruel smile on his face._

_"What's going on?" she questioned as he shut and locked the door behind him. She knew that her mother and brothers were gone to a football game so she and her stepfather were alone. It had seemed odd to her when he had offered to stay home with her when she had said she didn't feel well but she had put the thought aside. At the age of fifteen she had heard a little about sexual predators and knew that something was definitely wrong here. She screamed as Jonathan threw her onto her bed and tore away her clothes. He quickly ripped off his pants and penetrated her. She cried and closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain. _

_"You better not tell anyone about this," he whispered roughly in her ear. "If you do you will pay dearly." Ashley waited until she heard her door slam shut before she opened her eyes. She curled into a little ball and cried herself to sleep. She was still there when her mother arrived home and Donna gently shook her awake._

_"Ashley, what happened?" her mother asked frantically. Ashley broke down again but managed to tell her story. "Don't worry he won't touch you again. Stay here for a minute, okay?" Ashley only nodded, knowing now that if she couldn't trust her mother there was no one she could trust. In a few minutes her mother was back, getting her into some clothes and then into their vehicle. _

_"Mom, where are we going?" Marcus asked once his sister was in the car. He could tell something was wrong but he didn't want to make it any worse so he kept his mouth shut._

_"I told you, we have to go to the hospital for a little while," Donna replied as she hurried out of the driveway. When she had found Jonathan asleep in their room she knew she had just enough time to get away before he ever woke up. That night had led to their divorce and Jonathan's sentence of twenty years in prison with no chance of parole._

Ashley stiffened when she felt a hand on her arm but quickly relaxed when she realized it was Andros.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, pulling her closer instinctively.

"Yeah," she answered, hoping that he could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. He deserved to know but she wasn't ready to tell him that, she wasn't ready to tell anyone.

A/N: Please Review!


	8. Ch 8 Reunion

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_tay: Wait no more! Her mom is going to be estactic to have Andros back in their lives._

_Slytherin-Angel44: It seems that most good things happen to good people. I don't understand it either. Don't worry things are going to start looking up for them, at least for a little while._

_Phantom Rogue: They will both be able to put the past behind them at least partly. You're right it won't be easy for them and it will come back to haunt them several times._

_Star Fata: Everyone's thinking poor Ashley._

_SweetSas: I want to kill him too. Andros might get a shot at him but I'm not sure yet._

_AH/AY: Sorry for the two day wait. School is such a bother sometimes._

Ch. 8 Reunion

"Andros!" Donna yelled, pulling him into a fierce hug. "Come in. It's been too long." Andros returned her hug slowly, afraid of how she would react when he told her about his parents. "What's wrong?" She pulled back and saw the tears in his eyes. Donna led both him and Ashley over to the couch. She sat in the chair across form them and asked again, "What's wrong?"

"Ashley told you about Karone, right?" he questioned. Donna only nodded, knowing that he just wanted to get this over with. "Well, my dad started drinking and he would beat me until he passed out. I thought that my mom was depressed but she really watched while he beat me."

"Why didn't you tell us then?" Donna asked, reaching across the coffee table to take his hands in hers.

"I didn't think anyone would believe me," he answered honestly. Before she could reply the front door opened and he sons entered the house.

"Mom!" Marcus yelled, looking into the kitchen. When he finally turned into the living room she was almost sure he was going to faint. "Andros?" Both he and Jeff dashed to him, throwing their arms around him. As they pulled away Marcus saw the tears making their way down his face. "What happened?"

"My dad beat me after Karone was kidnapped and my mom watched," he replied once again, deciding on the short version this time.

"Well," Jeff began, placing his hand on Andros' shoulder, "we'll never let that happen again." At Andros' shrug he added, "You're like a brother to us and we'll always protect you, no matter what."

"Thank you," Andros whispered, a smile finally breaking through his tears.

"Of course, if you hurt our sister we'll have to hurt you," Marcus added, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can respect that," he responded, feeling better than he had in weeks. "Where's Jonathan?"

Ashley looked a little worried as Donna questioned, "You haven't told him?" Andros could feel Ashley shuddering in his arms and became worried when she flinched away from his touch.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" he asked, laying a hand gently on her cheek and forcing her to look at him. "Just tell me."

"He raped me," she whispered. "He came into my room one night and raped me and then mom came home and found me and took me to the hospital. After that they got divorced and now he's in jail." The tears began streaming down her face and Andros pulled her to him gently.

"It's okay," he whispered, the front of his shirt becoming moist. "No one will ever hurt you again." Donna, Jeff, and Marcus quickly joined in the hug, reassuring Ashley that everything was truly alright.

"Hey," Marcus began, getting everyone's attention and trying desperately to lighten the mood, "if Andros is here it means the Megaship can't be that far away."

"Yeah!" Jeff agreed enthusiastically. "And we were promised a tour."  
"Well, let's go," Donna stated, dragging all of them out the door.

An hour later Andros was saying, "And that completes the tour." Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her skeptically before asking, "How would you guys like to move in here?" When Donna appeared like she was going to refuse they all gave her a pleading look and she gave in.

"We'd love to," she replied. "But these three still have to go to school."

"Of course," Andros agreed earning him evil glares from his friends. He surprised Ashley by tickling her. "I'll teach you to give me that look." Her brothers quickly joined in and it was just like they were little kids again.

Later that night Andros and Ashley lay together in his bed. Andros could tell that Ashley was already asleep but her confession earlier had the anger flaring inside him. He thought that his parents had been bad after Karone's kidnapping but the man who was supposed to be her father raped her. He couldn't grasp it. Andros kept running it through his mind. Why hadn't he known? Why had Ashley been scared or ashamed to tell him? He should have been able to tell that night, when she had froze up. Why hadn't he asked her? Why hadn't he pushed her? The answer was simple. He knew what it was like to be pushed to talk about something you didn't want to and Ashley had never pushed him and he didn't plan on doing it to her. He climbed slowly out of the bed, careful not to wake Ashley and made his way to the Bridge.

"DECA, can you scan for Ashley's stepfather?" he questioned, wondering exactly what he was going to do when he found out where Jonathan was.

"Yes, I can," DECA replied, although she did seem worried by the question. "May I ask why you wish to know?"

"I don't know, DECA," he answered obviously frustrated. "It just seems I should do something. It feels like I should have protected her but I didn't and I feel like I need to do something about it now."

"That's how we feel," a voice stated behind him and he turned to see Marcus and Jeff standing there. "We never saw anything coming either and until mom told us what was going on we had no idea."

"But at least you guys were there for her then," Andros whispered. "Where was I? Light-years away."

"You're here for her now," Jeff reminded him. "That's what matters. You found out and you stayed by her side. That's what I think she was most worried about. You seeing her as being weak and leaving her."

"I'd never do that," Andros stated. "I thought she knew that."

"She does, Andros," Marcus added. "It's just like you thought she'd hate you when you told her about Karone's kidnapping. You knew that she wouldn't but for some reason you still feared that she would."

"What do I do now?" Andros asked, hoping that they could tell him.  
"I think you leave Jonathan alone," Jeff stated. "You go back down there and be there for our sister like you have been these last few days. Let her tell you about it but stay calm and comfort her afterwards. Don't push her, like she didn't push you. Just be ready to listen when she needs someone to talk to." Andros nodded and headed back to his room, feeling a little better than he had when he had left. He found Ashley crying softly in her sleep and felt his heart break. He hurried over to the bed and tried desperately to wake her.

"Come on, Ashley," he whispered fiercely. "It's just a dream. He can't hurt you anymore." Ashley shot up in the bed and quickly threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him. Andros wrapped his arms around her, whispering his promises to protect her from anyone who would want to hurt her. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out once again and he carefully laid her back on the bed before joining her.

A/N: Please Review!


	9. Ch 9 Joy

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_AH/AY: I love him too. Who doesn't?_

_SweetSas: He may just get that chance but it'll still be a while._

_tay: Yeah, that relationship will be added in a few chapters. _

_Slytherin-Angel44: Soon enough?_

_Star Fata: Glad you like it._

Ch. 9 Joy

Three weeks had passed since Ashley's family had moved onto the Megaship, but instead of enjoying the extra time with them, Ashley was worrying about several things. She was a week and a half late and knew that there was a high possibility that she was pregnant. What would her mother think? Or Andros? Or her brothers? Would they be happy or mad at her for not being responsible? A gentle knock on the door broke her train of thought.

"Who is it?" she asked with a calmness that she didn't feel.

"It's me," her mother answered. "Can I come in?"

"DECA, open the door," Ashley stated. She knew that as soon as her mother saw her she'd know something was wrong, but she needed to talk to someone.

"Andros told me that you've been hiding in here all day," her mother began, "what's wrong?" As soon as the question left Donna's lips Ashley broke down. All the stress that had built up slowly leaked out. "Baby, what's wrong?" Donna sat down on the bed and pulled Ashley into her arms. She had asked Jeff and Marcus to keep Andros busy while she talked to Ashley and hoped that they were doing a good job.

"I might be pregnant," she whispered, hoping desperately that her mother wouldn't be upset with her. She pulled back enough to look at Donna's face and was surprised but happy to see the joy on her face. "You're not mad?"  
"No," Donna answered. "I do think it might be a little too soon, but you and Andros are meant to be together. Why haven't you told him?"

"I don't know how he'll react," she replied. "We never really talked about it. I mean we both wanted a family some day but I don't know about right now."

"Well," he mother began, "let's go find out for sure and then you can go rescue him from your brothers." Ashley nodded and led her mother to the Med Bay. "DECA, I', sure you know what's going on. Can you give us an answer?"

"Of course," the AI answered, "but it will take a few minutes to get the results and I will need some blood."

"I can do that," Donna stated stepping forward with the needle in hand. She laid the tube of blood on a tray DECA extended and sat down with her daughter to wait for the results. The next five minutes passed slowly for the pair and they were on the verge of going insane when DECA gave them an answer.

"You're pregnant," the AI told them, a bit of excitement in her voice. She had been the closest thing to a mother to Andros in a long time and was happy to know her first grandchild was on the way. Tears filled Ashley's eyes once again and she made no move to stop them as they ran down her face.

"It'll be okay," Donna whispered, pulling Ashley into her arms. "You have to tell him." Ashley stood and they slowly made their way to the Bridge.

"Are you guys sure she's not mad at me?" Andros was asking as they approached the door.

"Yes," Jeff and Marcus answered at the same time and then Marcus added, "It's probably just that time of the month."

"Andros," Ashley whispered and he spun around to look at her. When she wouldn't meet his eyes he knew something was going on. "I need to talk to you. Alone." He only nodded and followed her to his room. She motioned for him to sit and he did so, on his bed. As he started to say something she interrupted, "Just listen, please." Andros nodded and looked down at his hands. "First, I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm madder at myself. Andros, I'm pregnant." She looked up from her feet then and was surprised to see a goofy smile forming on his face. "You're not mad?"

"Mad?" Andros questioned, standing and wrapping his arms around her. "Ash, I could never be mad at you. We're really having a baby?"

"Probably babies," Ashley corrected, a smile finally forming on her lips. If her mother and Andros were this happy, her brothers should be too.

"Who have you told?" he asked. He hoped that he wasn't the last to know but he wasn't about to make her feel any worse.

"My mom and DECA are the only other ones who know," Ashley replied. "I wanted to be sure before I told you, but then I got worried about how you'd react and hid in my room."

"Do you still want to fight?" Andros asked quickly. He knew he had changed the subject quickly but he had to know.

"Yes," she answered and then added, "but if you don't want me to…"

"I can design something to place in your suit to protect the babies," he interrupted. "I just wanted to know whether to start working on it or not." The joy of her pregnancy finally began to sink in completely and Ashley launched herself into Andros' arms. He spun her around, knowing that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. "You know, we should probably go tell everyone else the good news," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her harder. When she pulled away he took her hand and they walked back to the Bridge.

"Is everything okay?" Marcus asked as soon as they got of the Megalift. All his worries vanished as Ashley flashed him a bright smile.

"DECA, please ask the other rangers to report to the Bridge," Andros stated as he led Ashley over to her chair. It was then that Ashley realized for the next eight and a half months Andros was going to be doing everything for her.

When everyone gathered on the Bridge Ashley began, "Guys, we have some big news." She looked at Andros who squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We're having a baby, actually probably babies, given our history." She looked to her brothers first, worrying the most about their reactions. When they both ran over to hug her she knew they were happy about becoming uncles. After the hugs from her brothers, their friends rushed over with Zhane in the front of the line.

"Way to go there, buddy!" Zhane cheered patting Andros on the back. "Although with two rugrats running around you may start wishing you had waited." He backed away at Andros' glare and quietly made his way to the back of the line.

"What are you going to do about fighting?" T.J. questioned worriedly. With the attacks becoming stronger and stronger he wasn't sure they could stand being even one ranger down.

"Andros is going to make a special armor to put in my suit to protect the baby or babies," Ashley answered, yawning slightly, all this news had worn her out.

"Alright everyone," Andros began, effectively getting everyone's attention, "I think it's time for the mom-to-be to get some rest, but first I have another announcement." They all watched as he pulled out his necklace, opened it, and sank to one knee. "Ash, will you marry me?" Ashley, who was at a loss for words, settled for a simple nod before throwing her arms around his neck. He took a minute, letting everyone congratulate them once again, before carrying her to his room.

A/N: Please Review!


	10. Ch 10 Discoveries

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_tay: You'll have to wait to find out but with their history it's easy to guess._

_Star Fata: Glad you liked it._

_Jessica01: Yes, they do and there's nothing wrong with that._

_SweetSas: Yeah, happiness for a little while._

_AH/AY: For now everything is good._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Sorry for the wait. My internet was down but it's working now._

Ch. 10 Discoveries

On the Dark Fortress Astronama was having a strange dream, one about a boy with striped hair and three other children, who appeared to be siblings. They were all playing together and having a lot of fun but she couldn't figure out who they were. She shot up from her bed and opened her necklace. She stared at the picture of her and her twin brother and wondered again if she had been lied to by Dark Specter. She had been having many doubts over the past few weeks. He had told her the Red Ranger killed her family, but he was the same age as her and he couldn't be responsible. She quickly pushed the thought aside and went to plan her next attack against the rangers.

Meanwhile, on the Megaship, Andros was searching several sectors for Karone when a strange thought occurred to him. What if Astronama was Karone? He immediately dismissed the thought but it came back a second later. Could it be? It was the one place he had never searched. He considered in for a few minutes longer before making a decision.

"DECA, can you scan the Dark Fortress for Karone's DNA signature?" he asked.

"Certainly," DECA replied as she began the task. Silently she berated Andros for not thinking of this sooner. She had thought about doing so herself several times but was afraid that if she was correct Andros would blame himself even more. It didn't take her long to find Karone on the Dark Fortress but she was afraid of how he'd react. Taking notice of his slight distraction she contacted all of the rangers and Ashley's family telling them to report to the Bridge.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked as she made her way to Andros' side. At his confused expression she added, "DECA just told us to come here."

"DECA!" he yelled angrily and then it hit him. Why would have DECA told them to all come to the Bridge unless she had found something? "You found something didn't you?" Andros ignored everyone's questioning looks, concentrating only on one of DECA's eyes.

"Yes," she answered simply. At his glare she added, "Astronama is Karone." Andros collapsed into his chair and Ashley immediately sat down beside him. Although he knew that she and the other were talking to him he couldn't make out even one word, all he could hear was DECA saying, "Astronama is Karone."

"Andros?" Ashley asked, shaking him firmly. When he turned to her he saw only determination in her eyes. "We will get her back, okay? We'll come up with a plan and then we'll go get her." He barely nodded, but at least he responded.

"A new monster is attacking Earth," Alpha alerted.

"Let's go!" Andros commanded, pushing his emotions away, knowing that there were more important things to do at the moment. Besides he at least knew where Karone was even if she was his arch-enemy.

"Oh, look," the monster laughed and Andros couldn't help but think he knew this monster from somewhere, "the Power Rangers finally decided to show up!"

"Who are you? Andros questioned. _'That laugh,'_ he thought, immediately searching his memory.

"I am Darkonda," he answered. "Though I am hurt that you don't remember me, Red Ranger."

Suddenly, it hit him and he was attacked by an onslaught of memories about Karone's abduction. He tried to shake the images from his mind or at least push them back to be dealt with later but he couldn't. He could hear the other rangers going into battle, shouting at him to do the same but he couldn't shake the images playing themselves in front of him.

"Andros," Ashley began, trying to help him escape the memory, "you have to snap out of this." When he made no move to reply Ashley removed both their helmets and forced him to look at her. She hastily threw up all his mental blocks, hoping it would help him at least a little bit. "Come on, Andros. It wasn't your fault. We will get her back, but you have to help us now." Finally, he was able to erase the last visions of the memories and they quickly joined the fight.

Later that night, long after their battle, Ashley woke up to find herself alone in their bed. She quickly pulled on her robe and went to find her soon to be husband. She was surprised when she saw him on the Bridge, but what did surprise her was that he was watching the video data disk from the day she was kidnapped.

"What are you doing?" she asked, firmly turning him around to face her. He immediately looked to his feet but she forced him to look into her eyes. There she could see all the hurt that was playing itself again and again in his mind. "Andros, how many times do we have to tell you it wasn't your fault? You were only six you wouldn't have been able to stop Darkonda even if you would've been there. He would have just taken both of you."

"It would have been better than what they did to me," Andros whispered and Ashley wrapped her arms firmly around him. "He would've beaten me but at least I would've understood it. My dad just started one day and I didn't know why until years later."

"It's okay," she soothed, rubbing small circles on his back. "They'll never hurt you again, I swear. I won't let them." Andros smiled slightly and pulled away.

"You should be sleeping," he told her, running his finger over a bag under her right eye.

"I can't sleep without you," she replied honestly. She didn't want to depend on him that much but she did and she knew it. "Plus, I'm not the only one around her that'll need some sleep. I'm not going to be the one getting up in the middle of the night."

"You'd kick me out of the bed like that?" he asked, giving him his saddest puppy dog eyes.

"You better believe it," she answered. "You're the one who got me into this mess. If I have to pack them around for nine months the least you can do is get up in the middle of the night to feed them."

"But if there's two won't I need help?" he questioned.

"You're multitalented," she responded with a wink. "I'm sure you'll figure something out." With that she took his hand and led him to the Megalift hoping that they both could get a good nights sleep.

A/N: Please Review!


	11. Ch 11 I Believe in You

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Phantom Rogue: Yes, he is. It only seems fair. _

_AH/AY: She is cute. _

_tay: Kind of a mix._

_Jessica01: I know. I was just making a statement._

Ch. 11 I Believe In You

The rangers slept later than usual the next morning. They didn't have school and DECA saw no need in waking them up early. It was obvious to everyone else that Andros had gotten very little sleep as he and Ashley entered the work bay. He forced Ashley to sit down while he got them breakfast. When he sat down the bags under his eyes became even more apparent and Zhane made a decision. He quickly left the room and concentrated hard on Ashley.

_'Ash?'_ he asked. _'Can you hear me?'_

Ashley jumped slightly but replied, _'Yes, what's wrong?'_

_'How much sleep did Andros get last night?'_ he questioned.

_'I'm not sure,' _Ashley answered. _'He disappeared twice last night. I didn't even bother to look for him the second time. It wasn't much though, why?'_

_'I wanted to know if I should sedate him,'_ Zhane explained. _'A Red Ranger isn't going to do us much good if he's falling asleep in the middle of a battle.'_

_'Do it,'_ she ordered. He did as he was told getting Andros' favorite drink, pineapple juice, and added a sedative, knowing that the sour taste would coat the medicine.

"Zhane," DECA began, "what are you going to do if there's an attack?"

"Hopefully," he responded, seeing the obvious set backs of being short even one ranger, "we'll be able to handle it. He needs the sleep no matter what." DECA couldn't argue that, she only wished she could tell the other rangers what had happened the night before but Andros had ordered her not to and so far there was no need for them to know. Zhane returned to the work bay and sat the cup down in front of Andros. "Drink." When his friend drank without question it was obvious to Zhane he was really tired. It didn't take long for the sedative to take its desired effect and Zhane was able to catch Andros before his head hit the table. "Teej, could you give me a hand here?" T.J. hurried over to Zhane and got a grip on Andros.

"He just wouldn't go to sleep," Ashley stated as they left the room. "He just wanted to get Karone back." She was close to tears now and Marcus came over to comfort her.

"It's okay, Ash," he whispered. "As soon as we get Karone everything will be fine." His twin nodded slightly against his shoulder and he hoped that everything would be fine shortly.

Five hours later Andros woke up slightly confused of his surroundings. He distinctly remembered having breakfast but had no idea how he had ended up in his room. He climbed out of bed slowly and went to search for Ashley. He found her as well as everyone else gathered on the Bridge discussing their options for getting Karone back.

"Don't I get a say in this?" he asked from the doorway, although a smile was already forming on his face. He walked to his seat and sat down, pulling Ashley onto his lap. _'Sorry about last night,'_ he apologized silently. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and he took that as an okay. They had gotten into an argument about him not sleeping and it had lead to him leaving after she had finally fallen asleep. He wasn't ready to tell any of them what had happened and hoped he never would.

"What'd you have in mind?" Zhane questioned.

Andros carefully cleared his throat before answering, "I need to show her my necklace but I need to go alone." Before anyone could interrupt he continued, "You can watch from up here or possibly even hide somewhere nearby, but we know she's not going to trust all of us."

"When are you going to set up this 'meeting'?" Ashley asked and he looked at her guiltily.

"Actually," he began, "I already have. Later today at the beach." He looked up then, almost afraid of what he may see in Ashley's eyes, but all he saw was happiness. He hugged her tightly and whispered, "I'm finally going to get my sister back."

The hours passed slowly while Andros waited for the time to meet his sister. Ashley had been trying to distract him by discussing their wedding plans and possible baby names. Andros had been willing to do anything to get his mind off Karone but told Ashley that he wanted to wait for the wedding until Karone was back. Ashley had agreed although she had her doubts. When the time came for Andros to go down to the beach Zhane decided he was going to go with him.

"Be careful," Ashley whispered, as she hugged Andros. "I'm not raising this baby or babies alone."

"I'll be fine," he promised, smiling at her last statement. "We'll be back in a little while." With that he and Zhane teleported to the beach.

"So," Zhane began, going over the plan once again, "unless you say, 'Oh, no!' I stay here?"

"Zhane," Andros sighed, "I told you just keep an eye out for trouble and don't forget about me while you're watching all those girls." Zhane only laughed although his attention returned to the girls surfing. "There she is."

Astronama shifted uncomfortably in her new attire. She thought showing up in her battle gear might have drawn some undesired attention. She watched as the Red Ranger slowly approached her as if he was afraid she would run, which was on her mind.

"What do you want, ranger?" she questioned when he stopped a few feet away. He took off his necklace and opened it before handing it to her. When she saw that his held the same pictures as hers she fell to her knees. He was at her side instantly but she quickly pushed him away. This had to be a trick. He had to be lying. But somewhere in her mind things became clear. All her memories of her childhood resurfaces. Playing with Andros, Ashley, Marcus, and Jeff at the park, staying up and talking way past their bedtime, and the dreadful day that Darkonda had taken her. "I remember."

"You do?" Andros questioned, on the verge of tears. Karone nodded and he pulled her into his arms and spun her around. "I finally found you." Tears were now running down both their faces but for once they were tears of joy.

"Let's get back to your friend over there," she stated simply, dragging him behind her. At his confused look she added, "You don't expect me to believe Ashley would send you down alone, do you?" Andros shook his head as the rejoined Zhane and teleported to the Megaship.

A/N: Please Review!


	12. Ch 12 Reunited

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Phantom Rogue: Yeah, they can now stop spiking his drinks. Unless he does something incredibly stupid, which will probably happen._

_AH/AY: Soon enough?_

_tay: It's not going to be like the show, doesn't exactly mean it's going to be an easy road either._

_Star Fata: Glad you liked them._

Ch. 12 Reunited

When they landed on the Megaship they were immediately surrounded by the other rangers who all had questions.

"How'd it go?" Ashley questioned.

She was followed closely by T.J.'s, "What's she doing here?" and Carlos' "Can we trust her?" Andros held up his hand, effectively cutting them all off.

"She's my sister," he stated simply. "I make the decisions on whether she stays or not and I say she stays."

"But, what if this is all a trap?" Cassie asked, stepping up next to Carlos and T.J.

"I trust my sister," Andros snapped. "If you guys don't like it you can leave." With that he stalked off the Bridge followed closely by Zhane and Karone leaving Ashley to face her friends.

"Listen," she began, "I understand why you would have a hard time trusting her, but she's my friend and trust me when I say she won't do anything to hurt the two boys that are with her right now."

"It's not them we're worried about," Carlos whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"If you don't trust Andros, you need more help than I thought," she replied before she stocked off the Bridge. She found her other friends on the Simu-deck enjoying a mice day at the park on KO-35. "You know," she began, plopping down beside Andros, "I've missed this." Andros smiled at her a wrapped an arm firmly around her waist before turning back to his sister.

"What are we going to do? He questioned while telling Ashley silently, _'We're trying to make a plan to find Zordon.'_

"If the rest of your team doesn't trust me," Karone began, "I'm not sure there's much we can do. We're going to need all the help we can get." Andros only nodded but the other three could see the conflict of emotions clearly in his eyes. "Maybe you should do what they want. I can handle being restrained if it means we get Zordon out of danger." Karone closed her eyes tightly as images of the past started running through her mind. She remembered the first time they had met Zordon, he had told Andros he would be the Red Ranger, Ashley yellow, and she would be purple. Her eyes flew open as the images began to fade. "What about my morpher? Did Zordon give it to you?" She saw her twin's eyes light up as he darted from the room. Karone smiled at the sight before turning to Ashley. "So, when's the wedding?"

Ashley's eyes widened and she questioned, "How did you know?"

"Ecliptor ran some scans the last time you fought and the readings came back odd," Karone answered. "He ran more and discovered you were pregnant. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the daddy was." She noticed the worried look on her best friend's face and quickly added, "After I started remembering things I told Dark Specter I had already taken care of the problem, I just hope he believed me."

"Don't worry, Karone," Ashley assured her, now feeling a little better. "No one's going to do anything to this baby or babies.' They all looked up as Andros rushed back into the room with the Purple Astro Morpher in his hand. He barely managed to skid to a stop before he ran into a tree. He smiled broadly as he plopped back down beside Ashley and handed the morpher to his sister.

"Now, we have all the help we need," Andros stated as Karone put the morpher on, with some help from Zhane.

"Let's go talk to the others," Karone suggested as she headed towards the door. The other three followed without question although they did have their doubts. They found the others on the Bridge and Karone cleared her throat to make their presence known. The others immediately took a defensive stance but Karone didn't seem to care. "I know you guys don't like me and don't trust me, but I thought you deserved to know that I am now a ranger."

"Who would ever let you be a ranger?" T.J. questioned and Ashley had to hold Andros back. "You may have been chosen but that doesn't mean you deserve it." This time Ashley wasn't fast enough and Andros had T.J. down on the ground before anyone could react.

"Don't you ever talk to my sister like that again," Andros threatened as he continued to punch T.J. By this time they were all trying to get Andros off of T.J. Finally, Zhane managed to pull Andros back and held him down while the others helped T.J. up. "Get off me, Zhane!" Andros yelled but his friend only tightened his grip.

"You have to calm down," Zhane explained calmly to his friend. "If you don't, we'll have to sedate you." That got through to him, Andros hated needles and there was no way he was getting poked. After a few minutes Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone were the only ones remaining on the Bridge and Zhane questioned, "Are you all right now?" Andros nodded his head and Zhane stood before offering his friend a hand up.

"They can't stop me from fighting, Andros," Karone stated. "Hopefully they'll learn to trust me but if not it will still be okay."

"But I don't want you to get hurt because of them," Andros explained.

"And we don't want you to get hurt," Ashley interrupted, "but what's the chance of that happening?" They all had to laugh at that although Andros did try to pout. "Oh, come on, you know I love you." She pressed her lips to his, effectively ending any argument from him.

"You two are aware that's how you ended up with a baby on the way, don't you?" Zhane asked, hiding behind Karone as he did so.

"You are not hiding behind me," Karone laughed, moving aside just enough for her brother to run at Zhane. The girls just laughed as the boys chased each other around the Bridge, glad that the tension in the room was gone.

Meanwhile, in the Med Bay, Cassie and Carlos were bandaging up T.J. while listening to the laughter from the Bridge.

"See," T.J. began gesturing to the sounds coming down the hall, "they don't care what we think. She's going to screw us over and then what will we do?" When his two friends didn't answer he looked at the curiously. "You're not taking their side, are you?"

"T.J," Cassie started, "if she was chosen by the Power how can we argue?" She wasn't supposed to be evil, she was supposed to be on our side but Darkonda took her."

"Yeah," T.J. agreed but they couldn't tell he was going in a different direction, "and if Andros would have been any kind of brother he would have rescued her."  
"T.J.!" Cassie yelled cruelly. "I can't believe you! Do you actually believe he could have done something to stop Darkonda at the age of six? We can't stop him now and we're teenagers." She started for the door and called over her shoulder, "I'm going to apologize. When you're ready to be an adult I suggest you do the same." She left the room followed closely by Carlos, leaving T.J. alone to think.

"If you think he hasn't beaten himself up about her kidnapping you're wrong," DECA stated, breaking the silence.

"I know," he replied. "It just doesn't seem right to trust the enemy."

"She never was all evil," DECA explained. "She's always been good. They've just lied to her over the years, telling her that Andros destroyed her family. She'll be a great addition to the team."

"I really messed up didn't I?" he questioned. DECA chose not to reply, knowing he already knew the answer. She watched with a smile as he left to find the others.

He found them in the Work Bay listening to Cassie and Carlos' apologies. Andros seemed willing enough to forgive them but he had a feeling it would be a little harder for him. He cleared his throat and grimaced as a frown formed on Andros' face. He watched as their friends began to place themselves between him and Andros and waved them off.

"What do you want?" Andros questioned and the frown on his face deepened. T.J. stood his ground thinking his apology through, seeing that he had hurt his friend more than angered him.

"I wanted to apologize," he stated simply, "to both of you. I'm sorry. I was wrong. Karone deserves the morpher, probably more than any of us and I know she will be a great addition to this team." He was surprised when Karone ran forward to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her slowly, watching Andros out of the corner of his eye. T.J. relaxed when he saw his friend begin to smile and walked towards him. "So, you forgive me?"

"Yeah," Andros replied, "I forgive you. But if you do it again I'm not sure I'll be so forgiving." They all laughed, knowing that their team was finally coming together.

A/N: Please Review!


	13. Ch 13 First Fight

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_AH/AY: Glad you liked it. Sorry for the wait._

_tay: They won't get Zordon for a while but they will get him. I'm not telling anything about the baby/babies. Although I can promise you you won't have to wait much longer._

_Star Fata: Glad you liked it._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Here's the next chapter._

Ch. 13 First Fight

A week had passed quickly for the rangers. Dark Specter had not attacked or attempted to get Karone back which had given them time to practice together as a team. Andros had been trying to get Ashley to rest but she had refused saying that she needed to practice too and it wasn't going to do them any good to have her on the sidelines. At the moment they were having lunch at the Surf Spot, hoping for another trouble free day but Dark Specter had other plans.

"Hey!" Ashley yelled as Marcus swiped a fry from her plate. "You have your own fries, you know."

"Yeah," Marcus replied, his mouth full, "but yours are so much better." He reached for another but she smacked away his hand.

"Marcus," Donna scolded, "leave your sister alone!" They all burst out laughing although Marcus attempted to sulk first. He watched closely as Andros took a fry from his sister's plate but all he got was a smile.

"Why can he have a fry and I can't?" he questioned, receiving another glare from his sister.

She pointed to her head and replied, "He asked before he took it." Before any reply could be made their communicators went off.

"Go," Donna told them. "We'll take care of this and meet you back on the ship." The rangers ran off to find a secluded area to answer the call.

"What is it, DECA?" Andros questioned, silently hoping for nothing hard.

"Darkonda is attacking Angel Groove,' the A.I. responded. "I'm sending you the coordinates now."

Andros didn't bother to reply to her as he turned to the group and asked, "Ready? Let's Rocket!" In a matter of seconds they found themselves standing face to face with Darkonda and a few dozen Quantrons. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make you a proposition, Red Ranger," the evil monster began. "You give me your sister back and I'll tell you where Zordon is. Of course, if you refuse I will be forced to destroy you."

"Then you'll have to destroy me," he answered, quickly charging at he greatest enemy. Darkonda knocked him back easily and Andros frowned inside his helmet. As his vision began to cloud, it wasn't long before he found himself demorphed and his friends surrounded him. He tried to stand only to fall back down. _'What's going on?'_ He gave himself a once over before noticing a green light surrounding his morpher. "What did you do?" he tried to demand but it came out nothing more than a whisper.

"Don't tell me you don't remember our last meeting?" Darkonda asked, the amusement clear in his voice. "You met me alone that night in the park for information about your sister." Andros closed his eyes as that night became his reality.

_"Where are you?" he yelled into the cool night air. "I know you're here. Show yourself!"_

_"There's no need to get testy my little Red Ranger," Darkonda replied as he walked out of the fog. "Now, what can I do for you?" He was prepared as Andros charged towards him and hit him with so much power that he was forced to demorph. Andros was on the ground at his feet and he pulled out a strange weapon and attached it to Andros' morpher. Andros tried to fight it but began twitching in pain for several minutes before passing out. When he came to he found Darkonda gone and returned to the Megaship. Andros had made DECA run extensive test on his morpher but she found nothing wrong and he had returned to bed with Ashley._

"See, Red Ranger," Darkonda began with a laugh, "I am much smarter than you and now that I have successfully made it to where you cannot morph my job here is done, for now." He disappeared and the other rangers demorphed before looking expectantly at Andros.

"Well?" Zhane questioned, fully prepared to force his friend to explain what Darkonda had meant.

"He sent a message to the Megaship," Andros explained, his voice no more than a whisper. "He said he was going to kill Karone and I went down to stop him. He had some kind of weapon and he put it on my morpher. I passed out and when I woke up he was gone. I went to the ship but DECA couldn't find anything wrong."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Karone and Ashley yelled together.

"I didn't think anything was wrong," he answered, staring down at his feet.

"Well, there's obviously something wrong," T.J. stated. "Now, it's just figuring out what it is." They returned to the ship where Ashley ushered Andros to the Med bay while the others began working on his morpher.

"Ashley, I'm fine," he argued, but she forced him onto the bed.

As she ran a scanner over him she asked, "So, you're fine with five broken ribs, three bruised, a sprained wrist, and a slight concussion."

"I didn't know," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't lie to me, Andros Bryce Vulcan," she yelled angrily. "You knew you were hurt even if you didn't know to what extent and you didn't want anyone else to know." She finished bandaging his injuries before storming out of the room leaving Andros alone to think.

_'Good going stupid,'_ he ridiculed. _'Now, she's mad at you and that's definitely not what you want with at least one child on the way.'_ Andros sat on the bed for what seemed like forever before deciding to go look for Ashley. He tried the Bridge first, knowing that Ashley had probably told DECA not to reveal her location. There he found everyone with the exception of Ashley and one glance around the room told him they already know what had happened. "I didn't mean to make her mad."

"But you did," Karone stated going to stand in front of her brother. "You were stupid for not telling us, Andros. If we would have known you wouldn't be as bad off now." She forced him to look at her and she was surprised to see tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered before he walked back out the door. As he continued his search for Ashley he tried to decide what he should tell her. He found her in her bedroom and knocked gently on the doorframe.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly as she scrubbed at the tears running down her face.

"I wanted to apologize," he whispered, carefully taking a step into the room. "I just didn't want you to worry about me and…" he paused, not knowing how she would react to the last part of his statement.

"And?" she inquired, her eyes already softening.

"I didn't want you fighting without me," he finished softly. "I wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to you and I wasn't there." He looked down quickly, but not before she saw the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Come here," Ashley stated and Andros slowly made his way to her. As he sat down she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I'm not mad, you know. You just scared me. I don't want anything to happen to you either." She rubbed his back as tears finally flowed from his eyes. "Nothing's going to happen to either of us, Andros." She felt him nod slightly against her shoulder and she pulled away slowly. "Now, let's go fix your morpher." Without waiting for a reply, Ashley grabbed his hand and drug him out of the room. "How does everything look?" She questioned as they arrived on the Bridge.

"Actually," Karone began, offering the morpher in her hand to Andros, "we're already finished. They couldn't take all my magic away." Andros took the morpher from her hands and Ashley helped him put it on. Just then the alarms sounded and they rushed off to battle.

A/N: Please Review! It's going to be a little while before I can update. I'm on fall break and my mom and I are going out of town for a few days. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	14. Ch 14 Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Lavonne Adams: The number of babies is mentioned below. Karone and Zhane won't have a talk for a couple more chapters but they will I promise._

_Phantom Rogue: No, she can't stay mad at him, but then again who could?_

_AH/AY: I'm back. This is as soon as I could update._

_Star Fata: Glad you liked it._

_Jessica01: Had a great trip. Got all my Christmas shopping done. That's the really good news._

_Slytherin-Angel44: I think we all feel sorry for Ashley sometimes, knowing that she has to put up with Andros, but she's still the lucky one. _

Ch. 14 Wedding Bells

Months passed quickly for the rangers and it wasn't long before Andros and Ashley got the news that they were having twins. They had been ecstatic about the news although the doctor had been unable to tell them the sex of the babies due to their positioning. Finally, today was their wedding day. Andros stood in front of the small crowd of their friends and some of Ashley's other family, pulling nervously at his shirt.

"God, Andros," Zhane scolded, fixing his friend's shirt once again. "I've already done this a million times. I'd almost swear you are three-years-old."

"Sorry," Andros offered weakly. "You don't think this is too soon do you."

"Andros," his best man sighed, "it's obvious that you both love each other. You deserve to be happy whether you believe it or not."

Meanwhile, in the bridal room Cassie and Karone were having a similar talk with Ashley.

"Ashley," Cassie began, no believing what her best friend was saying, "you can't be serious. If you walked out on Andros he wouldn't be able to take it. You two belong together and deserve this probably more than anyone else in the universe."

"Cassie's right," Karone agreed. "My brother has stayed alive these past two years because of you. He knew he would see you again and it kept him from doing something stupid." The music began to play softly and she asked, "Are you ready?" Ashley nodded, now ready to start the rest of her life with the man she loved.

Andros tried to keep breathing as the music began. He quickly turned to face the back of the church like everyone else and watched as Karone and Cassie walked down the aisle, one on each side of Marcus, followed closely by Donna.

_'It's time,'_ he thought and his eyes widened at the sight of Ashley, six and a half months pregnant, in her astonishing white dress, led down the aisle by Jeff. He could feel his heart beating faster as Ashley got closer, a hand resting on her ever growing stomach. Her eyes met his and she smiled. He smiled back, somehow calmed by her smile. Andros held out his hand and Ashley took it, coming to stand beside him at the altar. They were having a relatively small wedding but Donna had still insisted on reserving the church. Ashley had wanted an outdoor wedding but it was beginning to get cold and no one wanted to take a chance at her getting sick.

"I understand that the couple has chosen to write their own vows," the preacher stated and they both nodded. "Who would like to go first?"

Andros finally looked up from his shoes and whispered, "I would." He slowly turned to face Ashley, taking her hands into his own. "Long ago you were just my best friend but now you've grown to be so much more. During our years apart, your letters were the only things that kept me going. After my parents turned on me you were all I had left and I was so afraid you'd leave me to but you didn't. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today and for that I thank you. And now I plan to return the favor by dedicating myself to you forever." He said the wedding band on her finger and then wiped away her tears.

"Andros," Ashley began, "you too were my best friend but I quickly fell in love with you and now I can't imagine a day without you. You said that I saved you but you've saved me time and time again. You are my hero and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you." She put the wedding ring on his hand and smiled up at him.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Andros Vulcan," the preacher announced. "You may kiss the bride." Andros didn't need anymore encouragement as he wrapped an arm firmly around Ashley's waist and pulled her to him. They shared their first kiss as a married couple until Zhane tapped on Andros' shoulder.

"Let's move onto the party," Zhane stated, earning him a glare from both of his friends. "Oh, like you won't have time to continue _that _later." They walked back down the aisle, followed closely by their friends to the reception hall.

The party flew by for Andros and Ashley. They had all had a good laugh when Zhane and Karone had caught the garter and bouquet and Andros had threatened is best friend in front of everyone.

"Alright, you two," Donna began as Andros helped Ashley into the limo, "have a great time tonight." She had gotten them the honeymoon suite at a local hotel for the night since they had decided against a honeymoon until their children were born and their ranger duties were complete. They waved as they drove away, excited to start their life together.

An explosion in front of their car ruined any thoughts of a happy wedding night. They climbed out of the car, their friends rushing over to them when the monster threw a blast at Ashley. Andros tried to push her out of the way, earning himself a broken arm, but the blast still hit her, sending her flying through the air. Andros rushed to her side while the other rangers distracted the monster.

"Ashley?" he asked, his voice wavering. "Come on, Ash. Wake up!" He put his hands around her, ignoring the pain in his arm, intending to pull her into a sitting position. That's when he noticed the blood. Her mother and brothers rushed over to them. "Take her to the hospital!" Andros commanded. "Tell them to save the babies!" Donna nodded and teleported them to the hospital. "You will pay for this!" Andros swore to the monster in front of him as he rushed, blinded by rage, into the fight.

A/N: Please Review!


	15. Ch 15 Good News

Ch. 15 Good News

_tay: Making him angry is a bad thing to do. You'll see if everyone is okay in this chapter. (You can probably already tell by the title.)_

_AH/AY: I can't be that mean to him. Taking away Ashley or a child would just be too much._

_Star Fata: Don't worry, they'll make up for the wedding night later._

_Phantom Rogue: So far all is good but there may be some little things later on._

_SweetSas: Don't worry. As long as you read and like it, that's all that matters._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Do you really thing I could be that mean?_

Four hours later everyone sat silently in the waiting room waiting for news about Ashley and the babies. Andros, who now had a cast on his right arm, sat numbly between Zhane and his sister, both waiting for the onslaught of emotions they knew was coming. Donna sat between her two sons watching Andros closely. She wasn't about to let him hurt his self and would do anything to prevent it. They all jumped as the door opened, revealing a doctor in surgery scrubs.

"Mr. Vulcan?" he asked and Andros nodded, moving to the front of the group. "Your wife is fine." Everyone let out a big sigh at that.

When he didn't continue Andros felt his heart drop and questioned, "What about the babies?"

"I'm not going to lie to you," the doctor began, "they were born quite early. They're in the NICU nursery. From what I was told they're both on a ventilator and the have feeding tubes." Andros felt the tears running down his face, but did nothing to stop them. "It will still be a while before you can see Ashley. I'm sure if you go down there they'll allow you and the grandmother to go back." Andros only nodded and watched as the doctor walked away.

Donna placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he began to cry harder. She led him over to a set of chairs and made him sit down. She held him while he cried; all the while holding back her own tears, knowing it wouldn't help him to see her break down. Karone sat on his other side and wrapped her arms around him too. He turned to her after a few minutes and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I want to see them," he stated once the tears had stopped. "I have to see them," he added a little more softly. Donna only nodded and led him to the NICU entrance.

"You know they're going to be plugged up to all kinds of machines, right?" she asked as they waited for the door to open. Andros nodded and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Tears began to form in his eyes again but he blinked them away, knowing that he needed to be strong for his children. After they put on the required scrubs they waked through another door into the actual nursery.

"They're right over here," a nurse stated, pointing to the only two cribs in the room. Andros slowly approached the cribs, terrified of what he was about to see. "This is your daughter and this is your son." He reached out to touch them both but quickly pulled back. "Go ahead. You won't hurt them." He reached out again and touched them both gently on the hand, surprised when they both grabbed his finger.

"They like you," Donna whispered as she touched her granddaughter's hand. "So, did you and Ashley discuss any names?"

"Yeah," he replied, still completely in awe of the two lives he had helped create. "I want to wait until she sees them." Donna nodded as she glanced at the clock on the wall.

"We should be able to see her now," she stated. Andros nodded and slowly pulled his fingers away from his children. "Let us know if anything changes." The nurse nodded as they headed for the door but stopped them before they could leave. She flipped through a folder lying on the desk and pulled out three photos.

"Just in case," she told Andros as she handed him the pictures. Andros nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat and followed Donna out the door.

"They'll be fine," she whispered as she saw a few tears run down his face. He scrubbed angrily at them, trying to be strong for his family. "You don't have to be the strong on all the time, you know."

"If I'm not, who will be?" he questioned as more tears made their way down his face.

"Your friends will be, I will be," she answered. "When you decide you need us we'll be there."

"Thank you," he stated, smiling slightly. By then they were back in the waiting room where the others were waiting.

"How are they?" Karone questioned as they all stood to meet them. He handed her the pictures the nurse had given him.

"They seem pretty good given the situation," he explained. "But anything could happen."

"Mr. Vulcan?" the doctor questioned from behind them. Andros turned to face him, not missing the worry on the other's face. "You can see your wife now. She needs to stay as calm as possible so keep that in mind." Andros nodded once, taking the pictures back from Karone, and followed the doctor to Ashley's room.

"Andros," Ashley stated, obviously relieved, "they won't tell me about the babies. What's going on?"

Andros sat down gingerly on the bed before answering, "So far the babies are fine. We have a little boy and a little girl. They're hooked up to machines but the nurse said they're doing very well."

"When can I see them?" she asked and he sighed.

"Whenever the doctor says okay," he replied. "I'm sure it will probably be a few days."

"I don't want to wait," she argued, attempting to sit up further on the bed. Andros pushed her back down easily and Ashley looked at him, hurt shinning brightly in her eyes. "You're not on their side are you?"

"Ash," he began with a sigh, "I'm on your side but I'm not going to let you hurt yourself. You'd do the same if it was me lying there. If waiting is the best thing for you and the babies then I'm going to make you wait. I have pictures, though." He picked them up off the nightstand and handed them to Ashley. "This is our son and here's our daughter. The nurse took these just in case something happens."

"Did you give them names yet?" she asked, tears making their way silently down her face.

Andros shook his head and explained, "I told them I wanted to wait until you saw them. None of the names we talked about seem right." There was a gentle knock on the door before everyone else came into the room.

"Mom," Ashley whispered and Donna hurried over to hug her daughter.

"It's okay, baby" she soothed. She pulled back slowly, wiping the tears from Ashley's face. "I talked to both doctors and they both said you'll probably get to see the babies tomorrow if everything continues going the way it is. Oh, and just so you know your son inherited your husband's stubbornness."

"Why, what happened?" Andros questioned.

"They took out both of their ventilators but put them on oxygen," Donna explained. "It seems your son keeps pulling his out. The doctor says it's no big deal but until they run the rest of the test they're going to restrain him so he can't take it out." They both nodded and Ashley yawned. "We'll let you rest now. Andros, you're coming with us to get something to eat."

Before he could argue Ashley added, "You're going. You can get me something too. This hospital food doesn't do anything for me."

"For you," he whispered, bending down to kiss her. "I'll be right back." He followed the group out into the hallway not at all surprised when they all turned on him in the elevator.

"You're going to get something to eat," Donna ordered, "and you're going to eat it. It's not going to do anyone any good if you get put in the hospital too." Andros nodded, knowing that he was very outnumbered and that several members of the group could easily beat him up.

Thirty minutes later Andros was back in Ashley's room eating dinner. He watched as she took very small bites, assuming that she was still feeling a little sick.

"How's your arm?" Ashley asked once they had finished eating.

"It should be fine in a couple days," he answered, his thoughts wandering to his two children against his will.

"Go see them," Ashley whispered. Andros shook his head but Ashley continued, "Go. I want to know how they're doing and see if you can't talk some sense into that son of yours." He smiled at that, giving her a quick kiss before heading for the NICU.

"I'd figured you'd be back before the night was over," the nurse stated with a smile. Andros smiled back, taking a seat in front of the two cribs.

"I just needed to see them for myself," he replied. "I know you guys will do a good job but sometimes it's easier to believe when you see it yourself." He looked down at his children, his eyes immediately widening at the sight. "Where'd all the tubes go?" They both still had a feeding tube but other than that and the monitors everything else was gone.

"I told you they were doing well," the nurse answered. "The only reason they still have the feeding tubes is because we want you and your wife to be the first to feed them."

"Thank you," he whispered both of his hands going out to touch his children.

A/N: Please Review!


	16. Ch 16 Parenting 101

1Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 16 Parenting 101

The next day came quickly for the new parents and they were glad. After Andros had returned from the nursery Ashley's doctor had came in to tell her that she could go see her children the following morning as soon as the nursery staff had changed shifts. She had been so excited that neither had gotten much sleep until the early morning hours.

"How long could it possibly take to change shifts around here?" Ashley asked impatiently.

"Ashley, calm down," Andros stated. "They have to get everything ready before we can go." Just as she was about to yell at him again the nurse came in with a wheelchair and Andros said a silent thank you.

"I want to walk," Ashley told him as he started to help her out of the bed. He looked over at the nurse who nodded her head.

"It would be best," she added. "We'll take this with us just in case." Ashley seemed happy with that and they started slowly for the door.

Fifteen minutes later Ashley sat in the wheel chair in front of her children. Andros watched her as she reached out slowly to touch their children. When she finally did tears began to stream down her face. Andros laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and kissed her hair gently.

"They're beautiful," Ashley sighed and both of them began crying.

"They're hungry," Andros corrected with a smile, handing her one of the bottles that the nurse had prepared. "Who do you want?" Ashley immediately pointed to their daughter and the nurse handed her to Ashley while Andros got their son. "You know," Andros began, watching with a smile as his son practically attacked the bottle in his mouth, "it'd be nice if we gave them names."

"Baby 1 and Baby 2?" Ashley suggested with a laugh.

"What about Ashton and Skyler?" Andros questioned.

"Perfect," she replied, smiling down at their daughter. Andros watched the sight until Ashton started fussing for the bottle that his father had so rudely removed from his mouth. "I believe someone might be jealous."

"Sorry, little man," he whispered to his son, placing the bottle back in his mouth.

"How are they doing?" the nurse asked as she walked up behind Ashley.

"They're both doing very well," Ashley replied. "How long will it be before we can take them home?"

"They're both doing very well," the nurse began, "but they were still born quite early. We'll need to wait until their lungs and other organs have time to develop. They're still having trouble maintaining their own body temperatures too but once all that's taken care of they'll be free to go."

"How long do you think that will take?" Andros questioned as he and Ashley switched babies.

"It could be anywhere from a week to a month," the nurse answered. "It really just depends on them." Andros looked over at Ashley and saw her eyes beginning to close.

"I think it's time for someone to get some rest," he stated. At his words both of his children yawned also. "Okay, three somebody's." Ashley laughed a little and watched as Andros carefully placed their children into their cribs. "We'll be back later," Andros told the nurse as he pushed Ashley out the door. "Do you want to walk or ride?"

"Ride," she whispered, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Andros laughed softly, glancing back at the door one last time before heading to Ashley's room. By the time they arrived it was obvious to Andros that Ashley was asleep and he carefully moved her to the bed. Just as he pulled the covers over her sleeping form there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he replied and in came his friends and mother-in-law.

"How are they?" Donna asked as she glanced over at her daughter, glad to see she was finally getting some rest.

"They're fine," he answered. "They ate from a bottle so their feeding tubes should be coming out soon."

"When can we see them?" Marcus asked the question that was obviously on everyone's mind.

"We can only take two people in at a time," Andros explained, "but you can go anytime we go, seeing as you are all family." He hurried over to the bed when he heard Ashley moan but dropped to the ground a few feet away.

"What's wrong?" Karone questioned urgently, hurrying over to her brother.

"Something's wrong with them," was all he said before he rushed out of the room.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. School's been a killer here lately, even over Christmas break and real life hasn't helped out much either. I should have another chapter up by Friday if everything goes as planned.


	17. Ch 17 Scarred

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_AH/AY: Not completely impossible. I know a baby that was born at six and a half months that only had to stay in the hospital for a week but after all I've put them through it might be._

_Star Fata: School does suck. Do you think we could kill it or something? Maybe then life would be better._

_Alexandra Khayman: No, not to serious. I can't be that mean to them but I needed to bring a few people back into the story._

_Lavonne Adams:You'll find out right here._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Sorry for being mean, but I was trying to figure out who was going to be behind this and then the perfect idea hit me._

Ch. 17 Scarred

Andros watched sadly through the glass as both his children were plugged up to machines similar to those that had kept Zhane alive for two long years. Across the hall in a similar situation lay Ashley. In her weakened state she wasn't able to handle the stress put on her body and now lay in a coma. Andros wasn't in a much better position but he refused to lie down until someone could tell him what had happened to his children.

"Mr. Vulcan?" Dr. Sheldon began walking slowly out of the NICU. Andros turned to face him slowly, knowing that he wasn't going to like the news. "It seems that during the shift change someone was able to sneak in and inject your children with some kind of bio-toxin that is attacking their lungs. Now, we have identified it, but we don't know of an antidote. We have called in a team that had dealt with it before and hopefully we will be able to make an antidote once they arrive but just in case I need you to sign this release saying we can do anything to try to save their lives." Andros nodded, signing the paper immediately. "I'll let you know the moment anything changes." He watched as the doctor reentered the room and prayed for a miracle.

Donna and Karone stood from the couch they had been sitting on and approached Andros. Karone placed a hand on his shoulder, not at all surprised when he flinched away. They led him to the couch and forced him to sit down. Just the Marcus and Jeff returned with food for everyone.

"I'm not hungry," he whispered immediately but Karone held the sandwich in front of him. He took a small bite, knowing full well this wasn't an argument he was going to win.

"What did the doctor say?" she questioned once she was certain he was going to eat without force.

"They were exposed to some sort of bio-toxin," he replied. "They have called in some sort of medical team that had dealt with it before and may be able to come up with an antidote."

"They're fighters," Zhane stated from beside him. "They will make it and then I get to spoil them rotten." They all looked up as a team dressed in protective gear entered the NICU while Dr. Sheldon exited.

"That was the team I was telling you about," he explained to them. "Hopefully they will be able to tell us something soon." With that he went back to work and Andros headed over to the window. Everyone else followed at a slower pace, terrified that the worst was going to happen. Karone laid a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder, happy when he gave her a small smile. They watched as the doctors injected something into both children. When they heard Skyler and Ashton crying they took it as a good sign. If they could cry they had to be breathing a little better. Andros allowed himself to relax when he saw the medical team exchanging what appeared to be congratulatory hand shakes. Dr. Sheldon came out of the room just a few seconds later, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I'll take that as a good sign," Andros stated, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Yes," he replied. "They will both be fine. Their stay in the hospital may be extended but we intended on putting several security guards on this floor."

Before Andros could thank him again for all his hard work a quiet, strained voice whispered, "Andros?" He nodded to the doctor and hurried into Ashley's room. The others remained outside knowing Andros needed some time alone with Ashley.

"Hey," he greeted as he entered the room, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," Ashley replied and then added, "a really big one." She closed her eyes for a mere second before she remembered what had happened. "Andros, what happened to Ashton and Skyler?"

"Someone gave them a shot of an extremely dangerous bio-toxin but they're fine now. The doctor says they'll have to stay in here longer but they'll be fine."

"I want to see them," Ashley stated, her tone daring Andros to argue.

"We can only look through the glass," he explained as he helped her off the bed and into the wheelchair beside the bed.

"I just have to see for myself," she replied and Andros only nodded. They looked through the glass with smiles on their faces as they saw both their children being fed. "Well, that makes me feel better." After a second she added, "Almost makes me think Zhane's their daddy."

"Excuse me?" Andros asked, although he knew perfectly well she was talking about their eating habits.

"You know I'm kidding," she accused and turned back to the window. "Hard to believe we made those two little people isn't it?"

Andros swallowed the lump in his throat and replied, "Yes, it is." Ashley caught the slightly depressed mood of her husband easily and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he began tearing his gaze away from hers.

"Don't lie to me," Ashley whispered, gently forcing him to look at her.

"What if I turn out like him?" he questioned, knowing that she knew who he was referring to.

"You won't," she replied. "I know you, Andros. I know you will never do anything to hurt those babies."

Before he could respond the head of security approached them and began, "We have looked at the security tape and we saw the person, or rather persons that did this to your children, but we need you to see if you can identify them." They both nodded and Andros pushed Ashley to the security office.

"Oh my God," they both gasped as they watched the video.

The security guard paused the tape and asked, "You recognize them?"

"Yes," Andros answered, knowing that Ashley couldn't. "The one on the right is Jonathan Wright, he was Ashley's father, and the other is Aarcuus Vulcan, my father."

"Why would they want to hurt you children?" a police officer questioned.

"My father hates me because my twin sister was kidnapped when we were six," Andros answered.

"And I put y stepfather in jail for raping me," Ashley whispered, finally looking away from the screen. "How did he get out?"

"I'm not sure," the police officer stated. "I'll find out though and then we'll put them both behind bars for good." Andros nodded and pushed Ashley back to her room. He helped her into the bed and covered her up. As he started to step away she grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me," she begged and Andros quickly shed his shoes before climbing in beside her.

A/N: May be a day late but it's better than weeks down the road, right? Please review!


	18. Ch 18 Faces of the Past

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_tay: That will happen but it'll be a little while down the road._

_Phantom Rogue: Well, his plan is to do the second but it doesn't quite work out that way._

_AH/AY: I know it isn't really soon but I hope you like it._

_Alexandra Khayman: They will get what they deserve it'll just take a while._

_Slytherin-Angel44: I hate them too. Don't worry they will get what they deserve in the end._

_Andros50: Don't worry they will._

Ch. 18 Faces of the Past

Andros watched Ashley as she finally fell asleep about an hour later. He had tried to sleep himself but every time he closed his eyes he found himself dreaming of Jonathan and what had done to Ashley so many years ago.

"He'll never touch you or our children again, I promise," he whispered to Ashley's sleeping form. While he didn't plan on doing anything drastic, he knew he would do anything for his family even if it meant being separated from them for a little while.

"No!" Ashley screamed in her sleep and Andros was surprised when she hit him. "Get off me!"

"Ashley," he called, shaking her shoulders gently, "wake up. It's only a dream." Her eyes shot open a few seconds later and tears streamed down her face. "Shh, it's okay," Andros whispered, as she clung to him. "He'll never touch you or our children again, I promise." He felt Ashley's shaking calm down and he could tell from her breathing her tears were beginning to stop.

"How are they?" she asked, finally pulling back to look at him.

"Still the same," he responded. "Or if there have been any changes no one's come in to tell me."

"Let's go see them," she stated, trying to climb over him but Andros stopped her. "What?"

"You need to talk about this," he answered simply. "It's not going to go away until you do."

"You talked about your parents but you still have nightmares," Ashley argued weakly. "What good does it do to talk if the pain's still there?"

"Ash," he began, taking her hands in his, "the pain's always going to be there but talking does help. If it wasn't for you and Zhane I don't know how I would've made it through."

"I always thought he acted a little strange around young girls, especially me," Ashley whispered, closing her eyes against the sudden rush of memories. "My mom noticed too but she thought it was just him trying to be a good father. Nothing ever happened until that night that made any of us think otherwise. My mom and brothers were gone and I was so scared when he came into my room. Telling my mom was easy but telling all those strangers, it was hard. I thought about telling you but I was afraid I'd lose you and I wouldn't have been able to take that. I was terrified that the jury would say he wasn't guilty and that he'd come home with us. When they said he was guilty it was like my own little miracle but then this all happened and I don't know what to do." Andros hugged her tight as she began crying again, trying to think of anything he could say to make her feel better.

"I promise you, he will never touch you again," Andros told her fiercely. "We're not going to let those two ruin our lives, they've done that enough already." Ashley nodded and dried her tears. "Do you think you'll be okay her for a little while? I'll send everyone else in."

"Why, were are you going?" she questioned worriedly.

"Ash, I haven't had a shower in three days," he explained. "I think I'm a little overdue." Honestly, that was his plan but little did he know his plan was going to change drastically. "I'll be back in an hour, I promise." Ashley nodded and he left the room sending everyone else in to keep her company. He made his was easily through the now familiar streets of Angel Groove heading straight for Ashley's house. As he turned onto her street he bumped into two men. He muttered a quick apology and tried to continue on his way.

"Well, well, well," a very familiar voice stated and Andros felt his blood run cold, "didn't expect to see you here." Andros turned and looked his father straight in the eyes.

"Why did you hurt my kids?" he asked bluntly. "Your problem's with me not them."

"That's why we didn't give them enough to kill them," Jonathan answered, sneaking into the conversation. "Of course, once we kill both of you, we'll get to raise them." Andros snapped and took a sloppy swing at Jonathan earning him a punch in the ribs from Aarcuus. Andros fought hard but against a man that had formally been the Red Ranger and one that had served many years in the army he didn't stand a chance. "What do we do with him now?" Jonathan questioned, kicking a severely injured and semi-conscious Andros.

"Remember the little surprise we set up in the house?" Aarcuus asked, grinning wickedly. Jonathan nodded and helped him carry the injured teen to his old house, happy that everyone that lived on the street had at least a part-time job.

As they rushed back into their vehicle and quickly made it into downtown the explosion could still be clearly heard and they laughed. One down, one to go.

Back at the hospital they were all laughing and having a good time until Ashley, Zhane, and Karone all stiffened suddenly.

"Andros," Ashley whispered and Zhane and Karone rushed out of the room.

"What's wrong with Andros?" Donna asked her daughter, worried when she began to shake uncontrollably.

"I don't know," Ashley whimpered through the pain. Just then a nurse hurried into the room to give Ashley a sedative. "No!" she screamed. "If you put me to sleep I'll lose him. I'm the only thing keeping him alive." The nurse nodded jumping slightly when Zhane and Karone hurried back into the room.

"Ashley," Zhane began, knowing the Karone couldn't, "an ambulance just brought him in. He was beaten badly and was in your house when a bomb went off."

"How is he?" she questioned, concentrating more on her connection to Andros than Zhane's answer.

"They just took him into surgery," he explained, "something about internal bleeding. The only problem is they need someone with his blood type."

"Marcus," Ashley replied, looking over at her brother who nodded. "His and Andros' are the same and mine and Karone's are the same."

"I'll take you to the O.R.," the nurse stated and hurried out of the room with Marcus in tow.

Zhane sat on the side of the bed and pulled Ashley into his arms while whispering, "He'll be fine, Ashley. He's a fighter and he'll fight his way through this."

"Do they have any suspects?" Donna questioned.

"Only the obvious," Zhane replied, pulling away slightly when Ashley's breathing calmed down. "They really won't know until Andros wakes up." At that they settled in for the long wait ahead.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Once again blame school. These teachers just don't know when to give us a break. Please review!


	19. Ch 19 Together Once More

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_AH/AY: Thanks for the bomb. Andros will be okay, eventually. He'll go through some hard times in the next few chapters but then it'll get better._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Don't worry their fathers will die, but it will be a slow and painful death (which I don't think anyone will have a problem with.)_

_tay: They'll be punished don't worry._

_Andros50: I know it's not soon but it is an update._

Ch. 19 Together Once More

It wasn't until very early the next morning that the doctor came to talk to them about Andros' surgery.

"How is he?" Ashley questioned handing Ashton to Donna.

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding rather easily," the doctor began, "but there was a lot of swelling in the brain. We were able to relieve most of the pressure but we won't know if we did well enough until your husband wakes up."

"Can we see him?" Zhane asked immediately.  
"All of you are family?" he questioned and Ashley immediately nodded. "You can see him but only two at a time." Zhane quickly helped Ashley stand from the bed and all of them but Donna followed the doctor to the recovery room.

"Alright," T.J. began, "I know Ashley wants to stay the entire time so who's going back with her first?"

"I need to see him," Karone whispered, speaking for the first time since she and Zhane had returned to the hospital. Everyone nodded and the two women made their way slowly into the room. Karone let out a small gasp as she saw her brother for the first time. He was plugged up to so many machines that he looked so small and frail lying there. Karone glanced to her side to see how Ashley was doing, surprised to find she had stopped just a step beyond the door. "Come on, Ash. He needs you now more than ever."

"I cant', Karone," she whispered. "What if he doesn't make it?"

"Ash," Karone began, taking her friend into her arms, "he'll make it. My brother is too stubborn to let those two take him down." They turned toward the bed when they heard coughing.

"Andros!" Ashley exclaimed excitedly. She hurried over when he tried to pull the ventilator out of his mouth. "No, you have to leave it alone until the doctor comes in" Andros began to fight her and it took both her and Karone to hold him down.

"I hear someone's trying to cause some trouble," the doctor stated as he walked into the room. When he saw the situation his smile quickly faded away as he rushed over to the bed. "If you'll calm down I'll take it out." He turned to Karone and pointed to the trash can in the floor. He slowly pulled the tube out and helped Ashley hold Andros up while he threw up. Once he was finished the doctor gave him a drink of water and then forced him to lay down. "You are not allowed to talk. I know you can communicate other ways and you have damaged several muscles in your neck and throat and I really don't want to cut you open again."

"He won't, I promise," Ashley replied, tears silently making their way down her face. The doctor smiled and left the room with a promise to be back in a couple of hours to run some tests on Andros. Ashley gently sat on the bed beside Andros and wrapped her arms around him but pulled back quickly. "Andros, do you remember who did this to you?" Andros nodded. "Was it our fathers?" He nodded again, his eyes beginning to close. He tried to fight it but he wasn't strong enough. "Just sleep, Andros. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'm going to tell everyone that he woke up," Karone explained as she headed for the door. "Who do you want to come in next?"

"Marcus," she whispered. "I haven't had a chance to thank him yet."

Karone arrived in the waiting room a few minutes later and signaled for Marcus to head back and then she turned to the group and explained, "He woke up while we were back there. He fought with the breathing tube until they took it out. He confirmed that Aarcuus and Jonathan were the ones who did it."

"What all did the doctor say?" Zhane questioned, obviously worried for his best friend.

"Just that he'd run some more test in a couple of hours and he told Andros not to talk," she replied.

"The test are to check for brain damage I presume?" Donna added and Karone nodded, surprised to see Ashton in her arms and Skyler in Cassie's. "The doctor said they're not out of any real danger and should be fine to go home any day."

Back in Andros' room Marcus knocked gently on the door frame and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Ashley answered, standing to hug her brother. "I wanted to thank you for saving his life. If it wasn't for you I don't know what would've happened."

"It was nothing, Ash," he whispered. "He's one of my best friends and now my brother. I couldn't let anything happen to him." Ashley just stood there hugging him as hard as she could. Besides Andros, Marcus and Jeff were the only two that could make her feel this safe. They broke apart when someone knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the nurse apologized. "A room has become available for testing and the doctors would like to run them as soon as possible."

"I understand," Ashley replied. "Though I would suggest against waking him up."

"We already know that much," the nurse added with a smile. "He was one tough customer when we first brought him in." A small smile formed on Ashley's face as the nurse pushed Andros down the hallway.

"Do you want to wait here?" Marcus questioned and Ashley shook her head. "Well, then let's join the others shall we?" He offered his arm to her and Ashley giggled. She placed her hand on his arm and the headed to the waiting room.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked as his siblings entered the room.

Just as Ashley was about to answer she noticed her children in the arms of her mother and Cassie and she answered with her own question, "What are they doing here?"

"The doctor said they are now out of any immediate danger and they can go home at any time," Cassie told her best friend, offering her Skyler. Ashley took her daughter and smiled as the little girl gave her a small smile.

"Oh," she began, when she realized they were still awaiting her answer, "a test room became open and they wanted to do the tests as soon as possible."

The hours passed slowly for the group although nurses did continue to update them every little while. When the doctor finally did come to tell them the results Ashley stood along with her friends only to be sat back down.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked, knowing that when a doctor asked you to sit down the news couldn't be good.

"Well, the good news," he began, "is that there is no permanent brain damage. Andros may have trouble recalling some things but that should lessen as his concussion heals."

"The bad news?" Zhane replied, wincing when both Ashley and Karone squeezed his hands as hard as they could.

"The bad news is…"

A/N: An update! Finally! Sorry for the wait. Hopefully I can improve on this once every month or whatever once school's over but you never know. Please Review.


	20. Ch 20 Bad News

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_AH/AY: Sorry about the cliffie but it was just the way it had to be. Glad you liked it._

_tay: Unfortunately it is bad news but it will get better._

_Alexandra Khayman: Sorry for the long wait but the next chapter will be up within a few days, I promise._

_PRISFAN: I just had to do. Have to keep the reader's interested._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Everyone has to use cliffies every once in a while. Wait no longer._

_Phantom Rogue: Can't tell you. You'll have to read to find out._

_Mita427: Read to find out._

Ch. 20 Bad News

"Is what?" Ashley demanded when the doctor paused.

"We took some x-rays and they show a partially fractured lower vertebra," the doctor explained.

"Meaning what?" Karone asked, not liking that the doctor wasn't getting to point.

"Meaning Andros is probably paralyzed from the waist down," the doctor finished. "It's probably not permanent and with physical therapy won't last long but I'm not sure how he'll take the news."

"Not good," Ashley whispered. "Not good at all."

"So, he doesn't know yet?" Zhane questioned, hoping the doctor had the sense to let one of them be the one to tell Andros. The doctor shook his head and Zhane added, "Good. He's less likely to hurt one of us."

"We moved him to a regular room now," the doctor told them, knowing that Ashley probably wanted to be with Andros more than anything right now. "He should still be asleep but he could wake up at any time." They all nodded and followed the doctor to Andros' new room. "Ashley, can I talk to you a minute?" She looked at the doctor in surprise, praying he didn't have more bad news. She motioned for her friends to enter the room and looked at the doctor expectantly. "I just wanted to let you know that there is a possibility that we caused the fracture while we were trying to stop the bleeding. If you want to move your husband to another hospital I'll understand."

"Doctor Grant," she began, "I don't blame you. If it wasn't for you my husband wouldn't be alive right now. I know you were trying to work fast meaning you probably couldn't take all the precautions you normally would. I won't take Andros anywhere else, you'll just have to deal with us until he's better." He smiled and nodded in thanks before leaving to make the rest of his rounds.

She entered the room to hear Zhane asking, "How are we going to tell him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ashley replied from the doorway, slowly making her way to the chair on the other side of Andros' bed. "I think it'll be best if I tell him. He's not going to like it but hopefully he'll listen when I tell him it's not permanent." Andros groaned softly and they all stared at his still form. "Here goes nothing," Ashley whispered more to herself than anyone else in the room. She reached out with her hand and smoothed back the stray hairs while whispering, "Andros, can you hear me?"  
Andros opened is eyes slowly, the pain almost enough to coax him back to sleep, but Ashley was calling him. He blinked his eyes several times trying to clear his vision and was finally able to make out the image of his wife sitting beside him. He tried to talk but found that his throat was too sore so he settled for telepathy.

_'What happened?'_ he asked Ashley and then the images began to slowly appear in his mind. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn't move his legs. Panic quickly set in and tears streamed down his face.

"Andros," Ashley whispered, "you have to calm down." She and Karone were both trying to calm him, neither having much success. "Come on Andros! Calm down before they come in here and knock you out again." That seemed to have some effect as his breathing calmed down and he tried to control his emotions.

_'Why?'_ he questioned his wife, sister, and best friend.

"The doctor said it happened during the explosion but they didn't realize until they ran the other test on you. You have some appointments with the best physical therapist here so it is possible that you will walk again." Andros only had time to nod before there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"I guess you've had time to tell him," the doctor stated and Ashley nodded. "Your x-rays show a lot of promise. You will probably walk again but it will take a lot of hard work." The doctor glanced at the chart at the end of the bed and nodded his head. "Everything looks good. If you need anything just let one of the nurses know." As he exited the room the police chief entered.

"I thought you'd like to know that we've arrested your fathers and they will be put on trial for three counts of attempted murder," he explained. "Your testimony will be required but we'll try to wait until you're out of here." Andros nodded and watched as he left the room. He pointed to the glass on the table and his sister helped him get a drink, making his throat feel much better.

"How are Ashton and Skyler?" he asked Ashley, his voice still a bit horse.

"They're fine," Ashley replied. "In fact, my mom and brothers have them in the waiting room if you want to see them." She didn't even wait for a reply, sending T.J. to retrieve the rest of the group. Andros smile widened as his children were brought into the room. Ashley handed him Ashton and he couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes. Even though he couldn't walk things were finally okay for his family and that's all that really mattered.

A/N: Please Review! School's almost out, only one more week and summer vacation! It's about time!


	21. Ch 21 Passing the Torch

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Mita427: Yes, he's going to be alright. I couldn't really seriously injury him and keep him that way. That would just be mean, very, very mean._

Ch. 21 Passing the Torch

Two months had passed and Andros was now back on the Megaship living happily with his family. It was hard for him to see everyone else walking around while he was confined to a wheelchair. It was even harder for him to watch as his team went into battle without him. He went to physical therapy everyday and was starting to regain feeling in the lower portions of his legs although he still couldn't move them. He kept his progress a secret, not wanting everyone to get their hopes up and then taking them away.

Andros was making his way to the Bridge when the ship shook violently and he asked, "DECA, what's going on?"

"We are being attacked by a fleet of unidentifiable ships." He wheeled on into the Bridge, finding the rest of his team trying hard to shoot down the ships. "Try the new Megalasers." While he couldn't go into battle it didn't mean he didn't think about it. He had spent the past month and a half developing upgrades for the ship and they were becoming handy. Ashley nodded and pushed a button on her console. To their surprise the ships exploded but it wasn't long before DECA reported yet another disruption on Earth. "Before you go I need to do something." He pulled off his morpher and handed it to Marcus. "Protect her," he whispered when Marcus bent down beside him. The other nodded and he watched yet again as they went into battle without him. "Viewing screen," he commanded and turned to watch the battle.

The next day Marcus was recovering from his first day as a ranger when there was a knock on his door. He signaled for DECA to open the door, being too tired to do it himself.

"Man, do I remember those days," Andros laughed. "I just came to tell you that you did a very good job yesterday and thank you for taking over as Red Ranger."

"No problem," Marcus replied. "But just know one day you're going to be walking around again and I'll be throwing this right back at you." He saw Andros' light hearted mood fade away at his comment and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want everyone to get their hopes up," he stated and then decided he needed someone to talk to. "If I tell you this you can't tell anyone, okay?" Marcus quickly nodded as he sat up in his bed. "I'm starting to get feeling back in my legs. The doctors are telling me that it's a great sign but I don't know. What if I can't do this?"

"Andros," Marcus began, "you're the strongest person I know. If anyone can do this you can. I know you have doubts but you can't let them get in your way." He saw some of the sadness fade from his friend's face and he added, "Plus, think of what a surprise it would be for Ashley if you just suddenly came back walking one day."

"Thanks, Marc," Andros stated as he headed for the door. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for," Marcus answered. "I'm the team cheerleader." Andros couldn't help but laugh as he headed back to his and Ashley's room. As he got closer the cries of both his children could be heard.

"Need some help?" he questioned. He smiled when Ashley rolled her eyes and handed him a bottle along with Ashton. As soon as the bottle touched his lips Ashton grabbed it and refused to let it go.

"Stubborn kid must be yours," Ashley whispered. "Won't hardly eat for anyone but you."

"How's Skyler doing?" he asked although he couldn't help but chuckle at her remark.

"Fine," she replied, "now that there's a bottle in her mouth. So, how'd therapy go today?"

"Pretty good," he stated. "The doctors say that my muscles in my upper body are regaining there mass so I'm almost as strong as I was before the accident up there." They sat in silence, watching their children, both with smiles on their faces. "Hey," he began, his great mood once again restored, "I have an idea. Let's ask your mom to watch them and we can go out on a date, after all we never really got our wedding night." The glimmer in Ashley's eyes was the only answer he needed as she quickly put both babies back in their crib and hurried to take a shower. Andros, having already bathed, made his way to his dresser to find something to wear. He settled for a pair of khaki colored pants and Ashley's favorite red button up shirt. He knew that the pants would be a challenge for him but he was more than willing to try. It wasn't long before he found he was very glad he had chosen to wear a pair of button up pants after his bath. He was quickly rid of them and carefully placed both his feet in the pants and pulled them up to his knees. Then, he slowly made his way from his chair to the bed and used the metal supports to stand. Once he had the pants on he felt like he had been through one of the toughest battles ever and let himself fall to the bed and put on his shirt.

Seated on the bed he experimentally tried to move his legs. He felt a twinge of hope when they both moved a little. He smiled to himself thinking that one day everything might be back to normal.

A/N: Please Review!


	22. Ch 22 Hard Work

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Mita427: Yes, he will get better soon, I promise._

_AH/AY: He's getting better. Only a matter of time now._

_Alexandra Khayman: Story can't go on without him all better._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Sure is. Let's just say as soon as he does he'll be causing a lot of trouble for some people._

Ch. 22 Hard Work

The next morning Andros woke to an empty bed and an empty crib. He looked on the dresser to see clothes already laid out for him and smiled at the thoughtfulness of his wife. He called the clothes over and put them on and then moved to his wheelchair. As eh made his way down the corridor soft cries reached his ears. The cries quickly rose to a roar the closer he got.

"You two just don't want to let your Daddy sleep in do you?" Ashley asked as she continued to shake the bottles in her hands.

"Apparently they like you more," Andros stated from the doorway. "Not that I would've slept much longer with that going on."

"You know how they are," Ashley replied, "always hungry, hungry, hungry. I'd almost swear they were Zhane's if it wasn't for the hair." Andros couldn't help but laugh and then rolled over to help Ashley feed the twins. Before he could even begin feeding Skyler, Donna came and took her away.

As he began to protest Jeff entered the room and asked, "Are you ready to go?" Andros glanced down at his wrist only to find it was almost time for his physical therapy appointment. After a quick kiss for the twins and Ashley he and Jeff headed down.

At the hospital Jeff waited in the waiting room while Andros rolled his way down the long hallway. Andros sighed as he rolled into the room, beginning to become impatient with the process.

"Now, we don't want to start off in a bad mood do we?" Dr. Wright asked as he walked up behind Andros.

"I just wish this was going faster," he answered honestly. "I don't like sitting around not doing anything."

"I understand," the other replied, "but I do have some good news. I took a look at your x-rays from last time and the fracture has healed."

"Meaning what?" Andros questioned, pushing down his excitement.

"Meaning we can start working extra hard on the whole walking thing," the doctor stated, glad to see Andros' eyes light up at the thought.

Half an hour later sweat was pouring down Andros' face and Dr. Wright was helping him back into the chair. While Andros was still a long way from walking on his own he had managed to lift up to 25 pounds with his legs which was quite an accomplishment. He wanted more but he knew this was a long process and he really didn't want to hurt himself and start over at step one.

"Hard work out today?" Jeff questioned as his friend emerged. Andros nodded and Jeff headed towards the door. They were barely outside when Jeff stopped him and stated, "Marcus told me."

"He promised he wouldn't," the other whispered more to himself than his guest. "He just told you, right?"

"Yeah," Jeff answered. "He felt bad about keeping it from Ash and he figured if he told someone else it would make it easier. I promise I won't tell anyone." Andros nodded and they teleported back to the Megaship.

Later that night Andros made his way to Marcus' room, needing to tell his friend about the great accomplishment he had made.

"Hey, buddy," Marcus greeted, glad that Andros wasn't mad at him for telling Jeff, "how was therapy today?"

"Great," Andros replied. "I was able to lift 25 pounds and the doctor says at this rate it shouldn't be more than three weeks before I can stand and then another three and I should be walking." Marcus smiled as he worked out the dates. "What?"

"That should be right around Ash's and my birthday," the other answered.

Andros smiled too but then DECA interrupted, "Andros, your presence us requested on the Bridge." Neither of them liking the tome of her voice, they rushed to the Bridge.

"What is it?" he questioned and then he saw Ashley crying. "What is it, baby?"

"They escaped," she cried and Andros hugged her as tightly as he could.

"It's okay," he whispered. "They won't hurt us anymore, I promise." He rubbed gentle circles on her back until she was able to calm down. "I bet I know where they went." Everyone's heads snapped up at that and he continued, "Where's the one place they would be absolutely loved and protected?"  
"Onyx," Ashley whispered and he nodded. "Let's go get them."

"I think we should wait," Marcus stated, knowing that his friend would want to be able to go. "You know, make them feel safe and wait for them to make a mistake."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Andros replied a small smile forming on his face. Soon things would be back to normal and he would be able to ensure his family's safety.

A/N: Yeah! School's out. Now, updates should come more frequently unless I get stuck along the way. Please review!


	23. Ch 23 It's About Time

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_AH/AY: Of course he's getting better. What kind of person do you think I am?_

_Lavonne Adams: You'll have to wait to see what's going to happen there._

_Slytherin-Angel44: They escaped but they won't be free for long._

Ch. 23 It's About Time

Another month had passed and it was the day before Ashley's birthday, meaning Andros was working harder than ever to walk without the assistance of the cane in his hand. He had begun walking just a week and a half ago, surprising all the doctors that had seen him. He had then let them in on his plan and they seemed more than willing to help him.

"Come on, Andros," Dr. Wright pushed as Andros began walking the short distance to another physical therapist, "you can make it." Much to his surprise Andros made it the entire way without even a slight wobble. "Very good. Now, let's try a little further." For the next two hours they continued to increase the distance until he was easily walking across the entire room.

"I think I'm done for today," he stated as he collapsed into his wheelchair. "How long will it be until I can return to work?" He had told the doctors and nurses his secret when he had first started physical therapy that way no questions would come up about his accelerated healing.

"I would like for you to take it easy for at least another week and then you can start training again," Dr. Wright replied. "Although I do know you so I'll be happy if you wait until tomorrow." Andros laughed as he wheeled out of the room, happier than he had been in a long time.

"So, how'd it go?" Marcus questioned although he thought he knew the answer judging by the smile on his friend's face.

"No more cane," Andros answered. "Now, I just have to find Ashley the perfect gift and I'll be ready for tomorrow."

"You have to get your kids something too," Marcus reminded. "You know, six months is apparently a big thing in our family."

"Yeah, I remember seeing pictures of all four of us having ours together," Andros stated. "But it can't be that hard to shop for them all they want is stuff to put in their mouths. Plus, Ashton likes cars and spaceships and Skyler like dolls."

"Okay then, let's get this shopping trip over with. I'm not your wife and I don't like shopping." Andros laughed at his friend and they hurried to the nearest baby store.

The next day came quickly and for that Andros was thankful. He was tired of keeping this secret from Ashley but he knew that it would be a huge surprise for her. He watched her sleep for a few more minutes before making his way to the shower. After his shower he decided it was Ashley's turn to sleep in. He called Marcus to help him get the babies changed and dresser before heading to the work bay to eat.

"Well someone's definitely helpful this morning," a voice stated behind them about an hour later. Andros turned his head, smiling as he spotted Ashley.

"How's the birthday girl?" he asked as she hurried over to hug him.

"Very good," she replied. "Do you have a surprise for me?"

"We have to wait for everyone else," Marcus stated for his friend. "You know it's a shame he let's you sleep in but wakes me up to help take care of your kids."

"Sorry," Andros whispered. "I told you I forgot." Ashley just laughed sitting down in the grass on the Simu-Deck watching her children play with their new toys which their daddy had gotten them.

It wasn't long before the others entered the room all carrying loads of presents. They sat them down in the grass hugging both Ashley and Marcus and then the twins. Ashley and Marcus wasted no time ripping into their presents and soon had piles of paper and boxes all over the place.

"Now," Andros began, backing away from the group along with Marcus and Jeff," for my surprise." Ashley looked on, stunned when Andros stood from his wheelchair and began walking towards her. T.J. and Carlos moved quickly behind her while Zhane places himself behind Karone. When he finally reached her he pulled a small box out of his pocket and stated, "Happy Birthday." Ashley smiled before wrapping her arms around Andros and squeezing hard.

"How long have you been doing this?" she questioned and the guilt on his face was apparent.

"About a two weeks," he ventured, unsure of how either she or Karone would react. When both of them smiled and hugged him he figured he was out of trouble, besides maybe having to get up with the twins during the night.

"Well, all I can say," Zhane began, "is it's about time." Everyone laughed and Andros spun Ashley around in the air.

A/N: Please Review!


	24. Ch 24 Back to Action

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Phantom Rogue: Yeah, he can walk again. I just couldn't bring myself to be that mean to him._

_Mita427: If you find one like him let me know where, I'd really like one too._

_Lavonne Adams: Here's more._

_Alexandra Khayman: Of course their parents aren't going to leave them alone but Andros will get a little revenge in the next chapter. And as far as not reviewing the last chapter don't worry but don't let it happen again!_

Ch. 24 Back to Action

The next morning Ashley woke up to find Andros gone and she frowned slightly. Andros has told her about the doctors wanting him to take it easy for at least another week and she was sure he was breaking that promise. She pulled on her robe glancing at the clock, noticing that it was only three a.m., and headed for the Simu-Deck. She sighed as she watched Andros train with a program that he obviously needed to work up to.

After one rather hard blow that left Andros on the floor she commanded, "Stop simulation." She approached her husband slowly, not missing the fact that he wouldn't look her in the eye. "You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"I'm tired of easy," he replied. "I want to be out there fighting with you."

"And I want that too," Ashley added, offering a hand to pull him up, "but I really don't want you back in that wheelchair. Now, until you're ready for the top training level I'm blocking your access codes and you will only be allowed to train if someone's with you." Andros didn't look pleased but he nodded and for that Ashley was relieved, she really didn't want to fight with him now. "Let's go back to bed before those kids of yours are awake and causing trouble."

"Where have you two been?" Donna questioned as they re-entered their room. She was holding Skyler and Jeff had Ashton.

"Had to keep my husband from hurting himself," Ashley replied, taking her daughter from her mother's arms. "How long have they been up?"

"About ten minutes," Donna answered. "They won't eat and they weren't wet so I'm not sure what was wrong."

"They knew their Daddy was getting in trouble," Jeff stated.

"Very funny," Andros grumbled, clearly not amused. "I wasn't doing anything that bad."

"I'm sorry," Ashley began, "I consider being knocked to the ground and then surrounded by Quantrons bad. Plus, you were told to take it easy for a while." The look on Andros' face made it clear he wasn't happy with the way this conversation was going and the two visitors in the room quickly excused themselves. "Hey, I thought we were fine."

"We are," Andros whispered. "I'm just tired of being treated like a kid around here."

"Andros," Ashley started, putting Skyler back in the crib with her brother, "we're just trying to make sure you don't get hurt again. We know what a hard time you had when you couldn't walk and we really don't want to see you there again."

"It's fine," he replied finally. "It's only another week. After months what's one more week."

The week passed surprisingly fast for Andros and now he had almost worked his way back up to the hardest ranger workout. Zhane was with him and finally saw the old Andros shining through and he had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Andros questioned as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"I'll tell you what," Zhane began, "if you can clear three groups of Quantrons by yourself I'll push for you to get that morpher back." Andros agreed immediately, three groups of Quantrons how hard could that be? He found out soon enough as he quickly cleared the first group and slowed dramatically by the end of the second. Andros began fighting dirty with the third group quickly using them against each other allowing him to get a little rest. Zhane had to admit he was impressed as his friend defeated the very last Quantron and he ended the simulation. "Impressive."

"Now what?" Andros questioned as he made his way over to his friend.

"I guess we go and get that overprotective wife of yours to agree to let you fight again," Zhane replied as they headed for the door.

As soon as the doors of the Megalift opened Marcus was standing there, morpher in hand, and said, "Here you go. I don't want this anymore, it's too much like work." Everyone in the room laughed and one by one gave Andros a hug.

"Ecliptor is attacking Angel Groove," DECA announced and the rangers quickly forgot their celebration and headed back to work.

A/N: Please Review! I'm going on a ten day vacation Monday and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update while I'm gone but if I can I definitely will.


	25. Ch 25 Getting Even

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_tay: I did have a good time on vacation but somehow a three-year-old can where down three adults really fast._

_AH/AY: Don't worry about it. Sorry for the long wait._

_Mita427: No, Andros' isn't going to get into any trouble. (At least in this chapter.)_

_Slytherin-Angel44: I liked writing those parts best. Glad you liked them. Sorry for the long wait._

Ch. 25 Getting Even

The fight passed quickly, too quickly for Andros' liking. He looked around after Ecliptor vanished to survey the damage. Everyone seemed relatively unharmed, even he, besides being rather tired, was fine. As they teleported onto the Megaship Andros noticed that they had received a transmission from an unknown location. He didn't have to be told where or who it was from he was only afraid of what it said. He quickly rushed to his control panel and saved the message so only he could view it.

"What was that?" Ashley asked him, having also notices the light upon entering the room.

"Just some unknown message," he tried to lie but she knew the truth.

"It was from them, wasn't it?" she questioned, low enough that the others couldn't hear her.

"I think so," he whispered. "I just don't want everyone to know about it." Ashley nodded and left to join the others for a snack. After she left the room Andros hurried to his own room,

"DECA, lock the door and allow no one in," he commanded. "Not even Ashley." DECA did as she was told although she planned to listen to the message as Andros did.

"Hello, son," Aarcuus growled at the screen. "If you're watching this it means you're still alive. Shame really. I thought we'd be rid of you and your "Maura" long ago." Andros clenched his hands at the comment and barely resisted the urge to punch the screen. "If you want to fight I'm sure you know where to find me, but I don't think anyone here would be pleased to see you. Until we met again." The screen went black and Andros began contemplating a plan that would get him off the Megaship and back without being caught. The sudden knock on the door ripped him away from his thoughts and it was then that he could sense a very angry Ashley.

"Should've been blocking harder," he berated himself. "DECA, let her in."

"What are you thinking?" she questioned, rage showing clearly on her face. "You are not going after them alone. We're going to face this together."

"I don't want you hurt," Andros whispered, wrapping his arms firmly around his shaking wife.

"If I remember correctly," she began. Smiling slightly, "I wasn't the one they tried to blow up."

"Fine," he gave in and Ashley gave his a questioning look. "I've had this fight too many times and I never win so what's the point in fighting?"  
"Finally," she stated. "So, what's the plan?"  
"I think e should set our own trap," he began. "I know some people undercover on Onyx. I'm sure they'll love to help."

"Okay," Ashley replied. "You take care of that and I'll see who wants to watch the twins." Andros nodded and laughed as Ashley hurried out of the room.

A little over an hour later Andros and Ashley were ready to face their fathers once again. After promising to call if anything went wrong for what seemed like the millionth time the boarded the shuttle and took off.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Andros asked as they took off.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied. "I'm definitely ready to be rid of them." Andros nodded and entered the coordinates to Onyx. "So, what's this masterful plan of yours?"

"Well, if everything goes as planned," he began, "we'll get captured by the people helping us. They'll clear out this old building and call our fathers. When they arrive they'll be arrested and taken to the highest security prison in the universe where they'll hopefully remain for the rest of their lives." Ashley nodded in agreement to the plan, praying secretly that everything would go well because one mistake could cost them their lives.

It wasn't long before they landed on Onyx and found a letter giving them instructions to another location. They followed the directions exactly and it wasn't long before they were face to face with their fathers.

"Well, well, well," Aarcuus began, "looks like we get one more shot at finishing you off." He and Jonathan both pulled out guns and grins formed on their faces.

"Before we kill you I think there's some thinks we need to tell you," Jonathan stated. "Since there's no way you can get away from us now it's only fair that we tell you. First, Ashley I killed your father and was sent to do the same to your mother but you kept getting in the way. As for you, Andros, your brilliant father here somehow drugged your mother and made her watch while he beat you." The two teens felt tears sting at their eyes but bit their tongues.

"Now, it's time to end this," Aarcuus ordered.

"Not so fast," an officer stated behind them. It wasn't long before they had several blasters aimed their way. "Nice job you two."

"As long as their gone for good," Andros began, "it was all worth it." They watched as their fathers were taken away and then headed to their shuttle to go home.

A/N: Please Review! Sorry for the long wait. Vacation was rough and then life just got in the way. Another update should be up within a few days.


	26. Ch 26 Truth

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Phantom Rogue: They will definately recover with each other's help. It will just take some time._

_tay: No worries there. They will stay in prision (unless I decide to do a sequel then they might get out)._

_Alexandra Khayman: Well, the next chapter will be a little rough on Andros but after that everything should be alright._

_Mita427: Actually, they will stay there unless I decide to write a sequel, but I don't know about that yet._

Ch. 26 Truth

It wasn't long before Ashley and Andros boarded the Megaship. Andros carefully carried his sleeping wife off the shuttle. He quickly and silently gave Zhane a short version of what had happened before hurrying to put Ashley in bed. He returned a moment later not surprised to find seven questioning looks waiting for him.

"You may want to sit down," he suggested. "It's a long story." By the time he finished tears were streaming down his face. Donna came and wrapped her arms around him, offering him the support he needed.

"It will be okay," Donna promised. "At least we all know the truth now."

"What do I do about my mom?" he questioned. "I've hated her for so long and I don't know if she'll forgive me."

"She'll forgive you," Donna whispered. "You're her son and she loves you more than anything." Andros nodded against her shoulder and then pulled away.

"Ashley's waking up," he stated and headed down the corridor. "Hey, beautiful," he stated from the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't believe he killed my dad," she replied in a small, scared voice. "I trusted him, my family trusted him and it was all a lie." Tears spilled over and Andros wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"It'll be okay," he promised. "We're together and no one can separate us."

"What about your mom?" she asked, happy to concentrate on anything other than her own pain.

"I don't know yet," he answered honestly. "I want to find her and make sure what they told us was the truth. If it is I really want to work things out with her."

"Sounds like that's our next big plan," Ashley replied. "Now, just to decide where to start looking."

"That shouldn't be a problem," a voice added from the doorway. They turned to find Karone standing there, a sad smile on her face. At her brother's confused look she added, "She's on the Dark Fortress. Several years ago a man, our father, brought her in and Dark Specter told me to keep her locked up. Hopefully she's still there."

"Let's go," Andros stated, helping Ashley up from the bed. He stopped by the crib and smiled down at his sleeping children. "Soon you'll have another grandmother that will love you just as much as the one you have."

"We have the location of the Dark Fortress," Zhane informed them as they took their seats on the Bridge. "What now?"

"We find a way onboard," Andros stated simply. "And then I'll go get my mom."

"You are not going alone!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it like that," he defended. "I just meant I was going to get her back. I know no one here would let me go alone."

"So, we'll all go," Carlos concluded. At Andros' nod they began looking for entrances to get them on the enemy's ship. "I've got it." Everyone gathered around Carlos and stared at the screen.

"That's the direct entrance to the holding cells," Karone explained. "The only guards are Quantrons so getting in shouldn't be hard unless someone else is there."

"Alright," Andros began, a plan already forming in his mind, "Karone and I will get our mom. Ashley, Zhane, and Cassie can watch one door while T.J. and Carlos watch the other."

"What about us?" Marcus questioned.

"You guys are going to watch what's going on outside," Andros explained. "We'll need to know if and when it's safe for us to come back."

"Can't you just teleport in and out?" Donna asked, obviously concerned.

"DECA can't control where we land," Karone replied. "So, it's actually safer for us to go in another way."

"When do we go?" was T.J.'s only reply

"We'll leave tonight," Andros decided. "That will give us enough time to get closer to the Dark Fortress." Everyone nodded and left the Bridge to get some rest. "So, what do you suggest we do to pass the time?" Ashley's only answer was to drag him towards their room after telling her brothers telepathically to get the twins. She pushed him through the door and barely had time to lock it before Andros carried her over to the bed.

"Wait," Ashley stated breathlessly after some rather demanding kisses from her husband, "just so you know, if I end up pregnant I will kick you butt."

"You know," Andros laughed, "usually there are no complaints about this until afterwards." Ashley's laugh was cut short by Andros pressing his lips to her and then everything else was forgotten by both of them.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. School's been rough. Please Review!


	27. Ch 27 End of the War

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Mita427: Here's more._

_Lavonne Adams: They'll have a little trouble but nothing major._

_AH/AY: Glad you like it._

_Phantom Rogue: That's the reason that Karone went too. She had to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid or Andros like._

Ch. 27 End of the War

"We are just outside the detection range of the Dark Fortress," DECA announced throughout the ship.

Andros groaned as Ashley stretched beside him and stated, "I guess the sooner we go the sooner we'll be back." Ashley nodded, already putting on a fresh uniform. Andros dressed quickly and they soon joined the others on the Bridge. Just as they stepped off the Megalift the alarms began blaring. "What is it, DECA?"

"There are hundreds of Velocofighters heading for Earth," she replied, concern clear in her voice.

"Now what?" T.J. questioned, knowing that they couldn't leave their home unprotected.

Andros looked at him and stated, "You, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, and Zhane go to Earth. Karone and I will go to the Dark Fortress and come to help as soon as we can." Ashley nodded, not at all liking the plan, but knew that there was no other choice.

"Come back safe," she whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around her husband's neck.

"Wouldn't come back any other way," he promised her and they hurried off their separate ways.

It wasn't long before Andros and Karone found themselves on the rather quiet Dark Fortress. Andros dismissed his worries immediately knowing that everyone was on Earth. He quickly followed his sister through the halls of the ship trying to find another way into the holding cells since they found their first one blocked and all of Karone's access codes had been blocked.

"I believe I have what you seek," a voice to familiar to both of them stated. They turned around to see Darkonda standing behind them with their unconscious mother in his grasp. "Maybe if you surrender now I'll let you live at least long enough to see me capture and kill your children and that absolutely dreadful wife of yours." Andros could feel his anger rising and Karone placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Darkonda broke out in laughter at the sight and Karone used his momentary distraction to scan the room for anything that could possibly help them. It was then that she spotted Zordon in the far corner.

'Andros,' she started silently, 'Zordon's here.' Andros wasted no time scanning the room and his eyes quickly found Zordon.

"Oh," Darkonda began, "I see you've met my new friend. Don't worry, it will still be a while before all his powers are drained but you may want to say your final goodbyes."

'You must destroy my energy tube,' Zordon told them telepathically. 'It's the only way to save Earth and your mother.' Although Andros didn't like the idea of killing his friend he nodded.

The silent exchange was obvious even to Darkonda who stated, "Whatever plan your little wizard friend and you are working up will never work. If you even make one move that I don't like I won't hesitate to kill your mother." Both rangers knew that Darkonda wasn't lying. "So, Red Ranger, how does it feel knowing that I will be the one that finally kills you?" While Andros and Darkonda were busy throwing insults at each other Karone scanned the room for any useful weapons. As her eyes circled the room she saw her mother stir. Darkonda had thrown her down when he and Andros had begun their personal fight. Kristen laid on the ground for a few seconds before slowly making her way towards Zordon. Karone silently told her mother what needed to happen.

Both Andros and Darkonda were so involved in their argument that neither noticed Kristen pick up a Quantron Blade and swing at Zordon's tube. As the golden light obscured their vision they heard Darkonda's scream. As the light faded they saw a pile of sand where Darkonda had once stood. It took Andros a moment to realize what had happened but when Karone and his mother wrapped their arms around him it finally sunk in. Tears flowed freely down their faces as they held on to each other.

Meanwhile, on Earth, the rangers watched as all their enemies turned to sand and they demorphed. They looked around in confusion as everyone else began cheering. If they had won where were Andros and Karone? Suddenly a loud roar came from above and they looked up to see the Dark Fortress landing. Ashley felt her stomach churn as she thought of the possible outcomes. Slowly the ship landed and the ramp descended. Ashley closed her eyes and didn't dare to open them until she heard Cassie's gasp beside her. She opened her eyes and found herself running towards the ship before her brain had even comprehended what she was seeing.

"Well, that's what I call a hello," Andros groaned from beneath her.

"Sorry," she whispered as she helped him stand. She gave Karone a hug in thanks and blushed as she saw the other woman grinning at her.

"Ashley," she stated, "it had definitely been a while. You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you." Ashley's blush deepened as she listened to Kristen talk. "Andros hasn't stopped talking about you or my grandchildren since we set a course here."

"You should get to see them in a little while," Andros replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Actually," Donna added from behind them, "here they are." Andros took Ashton from Marcus and Kristen took Skyler from Donna.

"Hi there pretty girl," she cooed. "Has your daddy been good to you?" Skyler smiled up at her and reached one hand out to Andros. "I'll take that as a yes."

A little over two hours later they had arrived on KO-35 to meet the colonists that had survived the evacuation. The rangers provided all the supplies they could along with all the food they had onboard to ensure that the colonists had everything they needed to start rebuilding their home.

That night Ashley awoke to find an empty space beside her. Kristen had agreed to watch the twins so she could spend time with them and Andros and Ashley had voiced no qualms with it at all. Ashley found her husband staring out the window at what used to be their home.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked although she was sure that she already knew the answer.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted much to Ashley's surprise. "Do we stay here to help rebuild or do we go back to Earth and start our life there?"

"Well," she began, "I didn't actually get to live here very long so Earth feels more like home to me but as long as I'm with you and our two kids that's all that will ever matter to me. Now, why don't you come back to bed so I can show you just how much I missed you while you went on your little mission." Andros couldn't resist that offer and hurried over to the bed intent on showing Ashley just how much she meant to him.

The next morning came quickly and Andros and Ashley found themselves face to face with possibly the toughest decision that they had faced so far. As Andros watched the other rangers unloading some extra supplies he quickly made a decision. Knowing full well that his sister and best friend would follow he took Ashley's hand and led her to the Megaship. He was surprised when he turned around to also see his mother standing there.

"Don't tell me you thought I would let you take my grandchildren half way across the universe without me coming to," she stated and Andros shook his head. Things were looking up and he knew that they wouldn't look down again for a very long time.

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
